Al arcoíris macho de μ's
by AnoNimo96
Summary: Todos conocemos a las hermosas chicas que integran μ's, pero muy pocas personas conocen la vida diaria del mundo alterno en donde todos en μ's ¡son hombres! Acompañalos en su día a día como hombres y en su amor por sus compañeros. Advertencia: contiene Genderbender y yaoi... Muuucho yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Era una nueva mañana de lunes, los pajaros cantaban, el calor del verano era sueve tras el correr del viento, todo era paz y tranquilidad... o eso se veía en términos generáles. En la escuela exclusiva para varones Otonokizaka esa tranquilidad se esfumaba gracias a cierto club y el escándalo que provocaban en la terraza de dicha institución.

-¡AAAHH!- gritaban dos chicos al unísono, uno tenía el cabello desordenado con unos cuantos pasadores en un mechón de su flequillo, aparentemente era de color genjibre, casi naranja; el otro chico tenía el pelo un poco más arreglado y de este sobresalía un mechón grueso a partir de la mitad de su cabellera, este tenía un color grisáceo. Ambos jóvenes entraban corriendo a la terraza en donde se encontraban ya seis miembros del club de idol's. Tenían una expresión preocupada y temerosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás miembros

-Chicos ¿Qué pasó? Se ven muy mal-dijo un tanto preocupado Hanayo al ver a sus amigos tratando de ocultarse en el primer lugar que encontraran

-Umi-kun nos va a matar, Umi-kun nos va a matar, ¡Umi-kun nos va a mata!- corría de un lado a otro Kotori

-¿Ahora que le hicieron? - Dijo Maki sin prestarle atención al asunto

-pues verán...

~FLASHBACK~

-Kotori, tengo una idea- Honoka se encontraba de camino a Otonoki junto a su compañero, ambos se dirigían a la casa de su amigo Sonoda Umi para que los tres llegaran juntos a la escuela

-¿Qué pasa Honoka-kun?-contestó Kotori con una mirada de intriga por la idea de su acompañante, ya que, normalmente las ideas que este tiene son... "alocadas" y muuuchas veces han estado en problemas por no haberle preguntado antes de que se trataba su plan

-¿Crees que habría algún problema siii...- se acercó más a Kotori- finges ser mi novio?

-¿¡Qué!? P-p-p-pero... Umi-kun... Se lo tomaría mal- esto último lo dijo de forma baja pero aún así Honoka logró percibir sus palabras

-Esa es la idea genio, todo será una simple broma... Incluso Umi podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti~ - Honoka abrazaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Kotori mientras hacía que este se inclinara un poco debido al peso. Tal vez era una muy muy muy mala idea la que tenía su amigo, pero aún así no perdía nada con intentarlo ¡era una simple broma!, además en el fondo se moría por saber la reacción de Umi

-De acuerdo, Honoka-kun- finalizó con una sonrisa

-¡Perfecto! ~, ahora... ¿Q-que deberíamos hacer?

-Oh, lo tengo- y fue así que de la manera más afeminada Kotori abrazaba el brazo de Honoka mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro, sin importarle las miradas de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos. Se mantuvieron así hasta llegar a la entrada de la residencia Sonoda donde Umi se encontraba afuera con una mirada de pocos amigos, pues ya era tarde, pero esa expresión comenzó a cambiar al ver a sus amigos de una forma... Comprometedora, según él

-Umi-kun~ tenemos una noticia importante que darte- decía alegre Kotori, este chico si que sabía actuar

-¿S-si? ¿Qué c-c-cosa?

-Umi... Queremos tu bendición- decía Honoka serio, causándole más confusión a Umi

-¿Ben... dición?

-Si, Umi... Kotori y yo somos novios- decía aún serio volteando a ver a su "novio" que no paraba de sonreír

-¡N-N-N-NOVIOS! ¿C-cuándo, Cómo, Por qué?- Umi estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, fue bueno que se hayan encaminado a Otonoki porque si sus padres escuchaban su grito seguramente lo obligarían a alejarse de aquellas compañías... Malditos indecentes

-Es una larga y hermosa historia~- contestó el peli gris

-Umnh... Y-ya veo... E-entonces... ¿Desde cuando son... N-novios?

-Ahh, desde hoy~- contestaba feliz Honoka. Este al ver lo que quería desde un principio con el peli azul decidió idear otro plan maligno no sólo para el mayor, sino también para Kotori. En su caminar Honoka paró en seco, ganándose la mirada de sus acompañantes, agarro por la cintura a Kotori, tomó su barbilla y en un rápido movimiento lo beso. Kotori se asombró poniendo los ojos como platos, pero de en poco se dejó llevar, mientras que por otro lado, Umi estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, pues cabe destacar que el beso entre esos dos no era taaan inocente. Cuando salieron del transe de aquel beso Kotori, quien estaba sonrojado, volteo a ver a Umi notando entre toda su vergüenza un pequeño toque de tristeza, así que decidió ponerle fin a la broma soltando una leve carcajada

-Honoka-kun, ¡Umi-kun se lo creyó!

-Jajaja ¡es cierto!- ambos comenzaban a reírse a todo pulmón mientras que Umi los miraba confundido, luego reaccionó y se sonrojo, cerró sus ojos de forma molesta apretando sus puños, y finalmente puso una sonrisa un tanto sádica que provocó el silencio entre Kotori y Honoka

-Que buena broma chicos- Umi seguía con su expresión-¿Cómo se les ocurrió tal maravillosa broma? — notece el sarcasmo

-ghh, p-p-p-pues... ¡Oh!, ¡Toma maldito engendro de satan!- Honoka con toda la fuerza de voluntad que acumuló saco de su mochila un pan de relleno de chocolate y con todas sus fuerzas se lo estampó en la cara a Umi, tomó de la mano a Kotori y con todo a lo que sus piernas daban corrieron hasta la escuela, dejando a un Umi más que molesto

~Fin del FLASHBACK~

-Y eso fue lo que suce...- cuando Honoka terminó el relato la puerta de la azotea fue abierta abruptamente, mostrando la silueta de un Umi con el rostro lleno de pan y chocolate pero que cubría gran parte de sus ojos con su flequillo, y sin contar aquella sonrisa de terror que puso al ver a Honoka quien, al igual que Kotori, se puso totalmente frío

-Ho-no-ka~

-U-Umi cálmate, fue solo una simple broma ¡UNA SIMPLE BROMA!, ¿¡Y por qué solo me quieres matar a mí!? Kotori también ayudó en la broma

-Si, es cierto, pero un pajarito me dijo que todo fue tú idea- Umi se encontraba acorralando a Honoka en una de las rejas que cubría la terraza

-¡KOTORI TRAICIONERO!

-¡Yo no le dije nada!... Aunque es verdad lo que dice- decía Kotori oculto tras Eri

-Nozomi, necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Y-yo? - dijo un tanto sorprendido por la mención repentina de su nombre

-Si, necesito que castigues a Honoka, tal vez así aprenda- dijo Umi ya más calmado, mientras que a Nozomi se le formaba una gran sonrisa

-... No... Por favor...-

-Yan~ Claro Umi-kun, déjamelo a mí- dijo feliz Nozomi mientras comenzaba a tronar sus dedos y estirar sus manos

-uuf...- suspiraba aliviado Kotori hasta que Umi mencionó su nombre y se volvió a tensar

\- Yo me encargaré de ti Kotori- Kotori se sonrojo un poco tras la expresión de su amor secreto

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso para después, debemos comenzar con la práctica matutina- dijo serio Eri

-Oohh~ ¿será que Eri-kun está celoso de que Nozomi-kun va a toquetear a alguien que no es él? Nya- decía Rin molestando a Eri quien solo se sonrojo y lo miró con una mirada asesina

-Oh vamos, ya paren con sus pláticas de homosexuales- se quejaba Nico quien se encontraba acostado en el regazo de Maki... El burro hablando de orejas

-Ahh, olvidenlo, la práctica matutina se cancela... Yo me voy- contestó Eri de manera fría

-Bien, Honokacchi~

-ghz... - Honoka al volver a ver a Nozomi corrió en un intento fallido de escape, pues aún así fue atrapado. En el momento en que bajó la guardia, su miembro fue vilmente sostenido por una mano ajena a el, dicha mano se movía de abajo a arriba hasta lograr erectar a este, una vez así lo sostuvo con más fuerza que antes siguiendo con sus movimiento, apretandolo cada vez más. Esto mis amigos es el washi washi de Nozomi

-Honokacchi, tu amiguito está muy duro... ¿Acaso será que te gusta esto?- aumento más su movimiento y el agarre

-¡Para nada me gusta esto!- decía casi llorando Honoka. Todos los que se encontraban presentes miraban aterrorizados, en especial Nico. Nozomi de alguna forma ideó esa estrategia de tortura para lograr que al hombre que se le aplicara su "washi washi" se corriera, a pesar de que el miembro lo sujetara de forma que causaba dolor, era como el masoquísmo, solo que esto a nadie le gustaba.

-Honokacchi~ ya casi acabas ¿verdad?

-D-detente... Aagh- y sin más el pobre Honoka eyaculó. Claro que Nozomi sabía que eso no pasaba por que les gustará, eso pasaba por la forma en la que era tratado el órgano masculino. Nozomi dejó tirado a Honoka en el suelo y se fue con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

-C-c-c-capitán, hemos perdido un soldado- decía dramáticamente Rin mientras se agachaba para ver a Honoka, que según él estaba muerto

-Un gran soldado, has servido bien a tu nación- Nico estaba junto a Rin con la mano en el pecho llorando, mientras que Honoka solo titubeaba cosas sin coherencia

-¡Honoka! Levántate y entremos a clases- ordenaba Umi, y Honoka como un perro siguiendo a su amo se fue junto a Umi y Kotori

-¿¡Q-q-q-qué fue t-todo eso!?- Hanayo se encontraba con la cara totalmente roja, cubriéndose con sus manos la boca

-Maah, deberíamos irnos- dijo si expresión alguna Maki, quien se iba seguido de Rin, Hanayo y Nico

Durante clases en los salones de tercero, Eri se notaba serio y sin expresión en su rostro, Nozomi por más que intentaba hablarle o sacarle una sonrisa con una broma solo conseguía respuesta secas, o de plano ninguna, incluso cuando se encontraban en la sala del consejo todo era lo mismo. Nozomi ya exasperado de su actitud volteo el asiento de rueditas de Eri y lo estampó con la pared y aprovecho para acorralarlo entre la misma pared mientras Eri seguía sentado.

-¿Piensas ignorarme todo el día?

-No te ignoro.

-... Es por lo de Honoka ¿cierto?

-Claro que no- Eri desvió su mirada al suelo

-MI Ericchi esta celoso~ - decía ya más tranquilo Nozomi

-¡Claro que no!

-Oye, sabes que todo lo del washi washi es broma, pero si tu quieres... Puedo darte un regalito en forma de disculpa- Nozomi se sentaba en una de las piernas de Eri mientras decía seductoramente al compás que bajaba lentamente su mano desde el pecho hasta la otra pierna del rubio, quien solo se sonrojó

-Nozomi... Hazlo... Por favor- dijo en un susurro que seguido de este le robo un beso a Nozomi, volviéndolo de poco en poco más apasionado

-Como tu ordenes~ - y sin más Nozomi se bajo de la pierna de Eri para arrodillarse frente a este, bajó lentamente sus pantalones junto a su bóxer dejando así expuesto un largo y grueso pene. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició leve y cuidadosamente, a diferencia de su usual washi washi, logrando con esto terminar de poner erécto el miembro del ruso; comenzó a acariciar el miembro con más fuerza y rapidez, sin ser tan rudo, sacando leves jadeos del mayor que se encontraba exitado.

-N.. Nozomi... Agh, L-lamelo... - rogaba Eri

-Que impaciente- Nozomi sin chistar introdujo aquel miembro en su boca una cuantas veces, lo sacó y lo lamió como si de una paleta se tratara. Comenzó desde la punta, bajaba por todo el largo de este terminando en los testículos para después volver a subir y volver a introducir todo el miembro en su boca, volviendo sus movimientos más rápidos sacando gemidos más audibles del rubio.

-Nozomi... Ah..agh... Voy a... - sin poder terminar su frase, Eri se corrió en la boca de Nozomi, este lo único que hizo fue tragarse aquel líquido blancuzco que lo volvía loco

-Nozomi necesito que me prestes dine... - Nico sin previo aviso entró a la sala del consejo encontrándose con tremenda escena: Eri sentado con las piernas, abiertas respirando difícilmente y con su pene expuesto, y Nozomi arrodillado frente a él con semen en su boca. Tal escena lo asqueo, pero más se preocupo al ver la sonrisa sádica de Nozomi y el aura negra que de él enmanaba- Y-yo me voy... Lamento interrumpirlos-y sin más salió corriendo

-¡Nicocchi! - Nozomi iba a perseguirlo pero fue detenido por una mano que sostenía su saco

-Espera Nozomi, por favor... No te vayas

-Ericchi... Esta bien ~

-G-gracias

 **Continuara...**

 **Bien, se que es un poco raro pero saben que me encanta el Genderbender y pues me dije "¿y por qué no hago un yaoi?" espero que sea bien aceptado xd**

 **Cualquier recomendación, duda o comentario no duden en decírmelo uwu/** **  
**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene relaciones sexuales explícitas entre dos hombres , si no te gusta por favor evita leer, pero si te gusta. . . Te encantará ewe**

* * *

Nico corría sin rumbo por el edificio de Otonokizaka, tomando en cuenta que "interrumpió" el momento especial de Eri y Nozomi cualquiera haría lo mismo que él, aunque claro no fue voluntariamente el interrumpirlos. Corrió hasta inconscientemente llegar al baño, una vez ahí cerro con llave mientras se inclinaba en la puerta cansado y jadeante, su futuro estaba predicho, definitivamente moriría a manos de Nozomi... ¡Pero no! No lo permitiría... Al menos no ese día. Aquella imagen lo perturbaria todo el mes, Nozomi haciéndole un oral a Eri... Nico no sabía el porque pero comenzaba a sentir una leve sensación en su estómago y no parecía ser de asco.

-¿Nico-kun?...

-Ah ¡Maki-kun! ¿Q-q-q-qué haces aquí?- decía Nico tras la sorpresa al ver a dicho pelirrojo

-Pues... Es un baño... Seguramente vine a cocinar- contestó de forma sarcástica el menor

-¡P-puede ser que hayas venido a... A... a...!

-Como sea- Maki soltó un suspiro, Nico no tenía remedio. Paso levemente su mirada hacia el chico frente a él, pero se sonrojo excesivamente al ver la parte baja del mayor

-N-N-Nico... Kun... T-t-tu ya sabes... Esta... - Decía nervioso Maki mientras señalaba hacia abajo con su dedo índice

-¿Hmm?- Nico volteó hacia donde señalaba Maki, analizó un poco lo que veía y finalmente se sonrojo. Entre sus pantalones se encontraba un bulto totalmente levantado, así que por eso era aquel sentimiento en su estómago.-¡M-MAKI DEJA DE VERME, PERVERTIDO! - ciertamente el pelirrojo tenía la cara hacia otro lado, pero sus ojos no paraban de ver al amiguito de Nico, lo cual lo ponía más nervioso y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue cubrirse con sus manos su entrepierna.

-N-no te estaba viendo... P-pero aun así ¿Por qué... La erección?... - preguntaba totalmente avergonzado

-¡No se! Soy hombre, esto es totalmente involuntario. E-espera... ¿¡Habrá sido lo que vi con Nozomi y Eri!?

-¿D-de qué hablas?

-Nozomi y Eri estaban... ¡Ya sabes! Y pues yo no sabía y entre a la sala del consejo y pues los vi...

-Ah, así que por eso huías

-Exactamente, Hmm e-ésto es vergonzoso así que me voy- Nico seguía con sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna pero para poder salir debía de quitarlas así que se dio la vuelta rápido y abrió la puerta del baño para salir. Realmente estaba avergonzado, su "casi novio" lo veia de forma tan... Rara y eso lo incomodaba. Justo cuando ya iba a dar el primer paso para volver a correr, fue detenido por alguien que agarraba su muñeca con una leve fuerza para no lastimarlo; volteo a ver quien causaba aquel agarre, aunque era más que obvio quien era, y se encontró con Maki aún sonrojado, pero... ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir?

-Nico, tu vendrás conmigo- decía serio pero con un ligero toque de vergüenza

-¿Q-q-q-qué?, O-oye espera ¡Maki! - el pelirrojo hacia caso omiso al llamado del mayor, cabe mencionar que las clases habían terminado, así que el pelirrojo arrastro a Nico hasta llegar a su casa. Nico intentaba safarse del agarre del menor pero ciertamente este era más fuerte que él, así que se rindió y se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo... Literalmente

Maki había detenido su caminar en frente de una enorme mansión, el cual era su hogar, dejando impresionado al mayor. Entraron a la residencia y Maki nuevamente obligó al peli negro a seguirlo llegando así a la habitación del menor.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Maki? ¿Por qué me traes hasta acá así como si nada? - Nico un tanto furioso le recriminaba a Maki quien solo lo veía de arriba a abajo- gzz, ¡deja de verme y contesta!

-Nico-kun- el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente a Nico quien solo retrocedió hasta golpearse a si mismo con la pared- desde hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo contigo - finalizó colocando sus brazos y manos en la pared, acorralandolo

-¿H-h-hacerlo, no hablas de "eso" o si? - el rostro de Nico se encontraba completamente rojo, casi igual que el cabello de Maki

-Si, hablo de eso

-P-pero, ni siquiera somos pareja para hacer ese tipo de cosas... - decía de forma poco audible, pero el pelirrojo alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Tú no me amas? - preguntaba ligeramente triste Maki. Él y Nico tenían un tipo de relación que consistía en besos, solo besos, aunque esta relación no fuese confirmada; Maki estaba enamorado de Nico, pero él no podía simplemente hacer pública una relación y mucho menos con un hombre gracias a su familia, pero aún así hacia lo posible para mostrar a Nico sus sentimientos.

-Bueno... No es que no te a-ame, pero nunca hemos aclarado lo que sentimos... Eso muchas veces me hace pensar que tú no sientes lo mismo y por eso yo nunca te he dicho lo que realmente siento- Nico parecía que en un poco más lloraría, Maki no podría soportar el verlo así

-Yazawa Nico... Yo te quiero, te deseo, ¡te amo! Y demasiado, pero tu sabes que mi familia no me aceptaría... ¡Pero me da igual! Si tengo que enfrentarlos para estar contigo lo haré, solo por favor dame un poco de tiempo.- Maki dejo de acorralarlo para mejor abrazarlo, a lo que Nico correspondió sin dudarlo

-Maki yo... Te amo- Nico abrazo con más fuerza a Maki y dejo soltar una pequeña lágrima. Separó un poco a Maki y se levantó con las puntas de sus pies para besar al menor, quien colocó sus brazos en la cintura del mayor y correspondía el beso.

Aquel beso era pleno centro del amor que tenían, llevaban tiempo sin demostrárselo al otro lo cual hacia de ese beso un sentimiento como la primera vez que lo hicieron. De poco en poco el beso subía de nivel, el pelirrojo por instinto mordió el labio inferior de Nico para que abriera su boca levemente, y tras ésto introdujo audazmente su lengua encontrándose con otra que sin dudarlo se junto con la del menor. Ambos comenzaron una batalla de lenguas donde si al ganar o perder ambos salían victoriosos.

Instintivamente el peli negro fue empujando lentamente al menor hasta que esté chocara con su colchón, casi perdiendo su equilibrio lo que provocó que se separaran. Maki tomo de la cadera a Nico, dio una pequeña vuelta y con cuidado recostó a Nico en la cama, empezando nuevamente con los besos, solo que esta vez Maki acariciaba por encima de la ropa el cuerpo del mayor.

-Nico-kun... Levanta tus brazos- fue la petición de Maki, Nico sin chistar hizo lo que este le pidió. Maki tras esto fue retirando cada una de las prendas del mayor, comenzando con su saco, su suéter rosa, y su camisa, dejando así todo el torso del chico completamente desnudo.

Maki bajo con sus labios hacia el cuello de Nico, lo besaba, lo lamia, de vez en cuando lo mordía, y lo succionaba causándole pequeños jadeos. Maki después de una rato en el cuello de Nico, bajo hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del mayor haciendo lo mismo que anteriormente había hecho con su cuello, se turnaba de pezon, pero decidió seguir con el recorrido. Él recordó que en una de sus muchas investigaciónes había encontrado que una zona erógena eran las axilas, así que se encaminó hacia dicho lugar para lamerlo.

-M-maki... Ah... Hm se... Siente bien- Nico no quería quedarse atrás, así que posó una de sus manos en el miembro de Maki, logrando terminar de ponerlo erécto, a lo cual Maki respondió con un leve gruñido. Nico con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía separó a Maki de él, Maki lo vio confundido pero lo que hizo Nico lo volvió a encender; Nico retiraba las prendas de Maki tal y como el lo había hecho con él, solo que esta vez le retiró su pantalón con su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Nico de igual forma se quitó sus pantalones y bóxer al sentirse un poco atrapado entre ellos, dejando a Maki con una mirada de completo deseo.

-Nico... Ah, ghh... Nico- Maki dejaba salir sus gemidos libremente al sentir como Nico pasaba su lengua todo su miembro, de arriba a abajo, hacia círculos en él, lo besaba y succionaba, y finalmente lo introducía completamente en su boca.

El pelirrojo brindaba caricias a la espalda del mayor mientras que este hacia lo suyo, bajo su mano hasta su trasero donde se mantuvo acariciando uno de sus glúteos, finalmente paso con su dedo índice por el ano de Nico, quien se tensó al contacto, y lentamente lo introdujo.

-E-espera Maki... Agh...

-Nico-kun...-El menor con su otra mano levanto el rostro del mayor hasta llegar a la altura de sus propios labios y lo beso mientras que con su mano libre masturbaba al miembro de Nico. Maki continuaba con su dedo penetrante el ano de Nico, quien comenzaba a gemir de placer, pero dejó sus movimientos pues se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a un mueble en donde abrió un cajón sacando de este una envoltura plateada con un círculo marcado.

-Maki-kun... eres un pervertido- decía un tanto agraciado por ver como su acompañante se sonrojaba tras su comentario

-Mi padre es doctor, soy un adolescente, es obvio que mi padre me daría muchos de estos- decía mientras abría con cuidado aquella envoltura, sacando de este un condón que se colocó de forma un poco desesperada. Maki se volvió a acercar a Nico cuando tuvo totalmente colocado el condón, lo volvió a besar, pero finalmente lo colocó en "cuatro"-hey Nico-kun... ¿Estás listo? - dijo un tanto nervioso, no quería hacer nada que el no quisiera o lo lastimara

-S-si, solo por favor... Se gentil

Maki soltó un pequeño suspiro en forma de fortaleza y lentamente fue penetrando a Nico mientras besaba su espalda. Nico temblaba ligeramente, era un nuevo sentimiento, algo nuevo para él, claro que le dolía pero se tranquilizaba al sentir los besos de Maki de en su espalda. Cuando el pelirrojo se encontró totalmente dentro se quedo ahí un tiempo para que Nico se acostumbrara, Nico después de un rato pidió por que continuara, así que lentamente sacaba y metía su miembro, dando las primeras embestidas que cada vez se hacían más rápidas y fuertes.

-Ah...ahh..gh M-maki, se siente... Ah ¡maldita sea! AH se siente... Endemoniadamente bien... Ah... Ah más rápido

Maki aumentaba tras esa petición sus embestidas, con una mano se aferraba a Nico y con la otra tomaba el pene de Nico y la movía de arriba a abajo, causándole mayor placer al peli negro. Siguieron así un rato más hasta que Maki volvía más feroces sus embestidas, tanto así que el golpe entre sus cuerpos se hacía muy sonoro.

-M-maki ¡me vengo! - fue el grito de placer de Nico tras eyacular en la mano de Maki

-Y-yo.. Agh, gh... También ¡Nico!- Maki pego una última embestida con fuerza, sacó su pene del ano de Nico y se retiró el condón no sin antes hacerle un nudo para que el líquido no se escapara. Se recostó de igual forma que Nico, osea boca abajo, y le brindó a este un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras lo miraba, Nico se denotaba cansado, tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y aún seguía jadeante.

-Maki-kun, te amo

-yo igual, y demasiado- ambos se voltearon a ver y se besaron más tranquilos. Maki levanto ligeramente a Nico para que ambos quedarán bajo las sábanas, una vez así se abrazaron y durmieron, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. -

-Kotori ¿P-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el peli azul se encontraba en una cafetería con su "amigo" frente de el

-Claro Umi-kun~

-¿Por qué te dejaste besar de esa forma con Honoka? - dijo serio el mayor

-Eh,eso... No es que yo haya querido... S-solo me tomo por sorpresa y como era una broma no le tome importancia... Perdón si te incomodó Umi-kun - el peli gris se encontraba avergonzado, era sierto que se había dejado llevar por Honoka, pero él no sentía nada por su amigo de la infancia

-No me incomodó, solo... Sentí que fue real

-¿R-real?

-N-nada, olvídalo

"si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que me entristeció verte de esa manera... Kotori

 **Continuara...**

 **Bien, lamento su fue un poco corto el capítulo pero mejor así, les dejo el KOTOUMI para el siguiente.**

 **Recuerden comentar y darme recomendaciones de lo que les gustaría para el siguiente capítulo**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

-Ahh, U-Umi-kun... M-metela...

-Kotori... N-no se si pueda hacerlo

-¡Umi-kun, por favor! Ahh~

-¡Kotori!...

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, en un pequeño juego en donde se debía pescar peces de juguete, quien tuviera más se ganaría un peluche gigante de alpaca. Umi se encontraba peleando con otro sujeto por el peluche, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de pecesitos de juguete y solo quedaba uno, quien lo ganara se llevaría el premio, pero a Umi se le complicaba el insertar el ganchillo por la ranura del pez con figura de Nemo, pero en último momento lo logró.

-¡Sii! Toma eso, Umi-kun es mejor que tu- señalaba Kotori al chico que soltó una risilla y se fue junto a una chica

-Creo que los incomodaste Kotori- Umi, quien recibía la enorme alpaca, veía divertido a su acompañante por sus expresiones- Bien Kotori, esto es para ti

-¿D-de verdad? Tu lo ganaste

-Si, pero lo gane para ti. Además ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con una alpaca gigante? Es mejor que tu la tengas- decías un tanto sonrojado el peli azul

-¡Gracias Umi-kun! ~

-No hay nada que agradecer- Umi y Kotori se encontraban caminando por los locales de la feria. Umi no paraba de ver a Kotori, su sonrisa, su cabello, su todo... ¡Alto! Eso es vergonzoso e indecente, no debería estar pensado ese tipo de cosas, es más, debería pensar que castigo darle... Sii, aun no lo ha olvidado

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya en la salida de la feria, decidieron ir a comer/cenar en un pequeño puesto de sushi. Ordenaron lo que querían y cuando llego la comida la degustaron alegremente en silencio, al terminar la comida comenzaron a conversar temas triviales como sus calificaciones o como fue su día. Antes de irse Kotori decidió pasar al baño del lugar, donde se encontró a unos compañeros de su clase, quien al verlo colocaron una sonrisa un tanto perversa en sus rostros.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien nos hemos encontrado- decía uno de aquellos chicos levantándose la cremallera de su pantalón

-¿Hay algún problema? - Kotori se había colocado ya en uno de los urinarios más alejados de sus compañeros, ciertamente lo ponían incómodo

-Noo, claro que no. ¿Dónde está tu "amigo" uh? Los vimos hace rato muy tranquilos- se denotaba que aquel tipo solo quería molestar a Kotori, pero este notó que sus burlas no hacían efecto alguno, hasta que se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor- Ah, quien diría que el gran Sonoda Umi terminaría siendo el "gran puñal"... Y todo solo por ti. Es una lastima

Kotori, quien había acabado de hacer sus necesidades y acomodaba sus ropas, se quedó congelado con el recién comentario.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de él

-Pero sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres sobre esto, eh?

-No pasaría nada, él no me quiere de esa forma y... Y-yo tampoco

-Eso último ni tú te lo crees amigo, al final de cuentas... Eres un maldito gay afeminado- el tipo paso hacia la salida seguido por sus amigos, no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe de hombro a hombro empujando a Kotori. El menor se quedo congelado, mirando el suelo.

Kotori soltó en un enorme llanto, golpeaba la pared del restaurante con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos comenzarán a sangrar. Su ira se consumía de gran forma, no por lo que le dijeron a él, sino por lo que decían de Umi, ¿cómo se atrevían a hablar así de él?.

-Kotori ¿ya acabaste?... ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- Umi corrió para atrapar a Kotori en sus brazos, quien al verlo lo abrazo aún llorando ahora en su hombro. - vamos Kotori, hay que salir de aquí- Umi salió del local con Kotori aún llorando, ganándose varias miradas, al final llegaron a un parquesito en donde no había ya nadie, pues ya eran más de las 8:00.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en silencio en los columpios de aquel parque, Umi no dejaba de mirar a Kotori con un toque preocupado, mientras que Kotori solo miraba hacia el piso mientras se balanceaba levemente en dicho juego.

-Nee, Umi-kun... ¿Qué pasaría si... A ti te gustara un hombre?...- decidió romper el silencio y sus dudas con aquella pregunta, sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Q-qué dices? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

-Solo curiosidad

-Kotori...- definitivamente ya no lo soportaba, se lo diría- ¿realmente no te has dado cuenta?

-¿ha? ¿De qué?

-A mi... No sólo me gusta un hombre, estoy enamorado de un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo. Mis padres lo saben

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿cómo, qué te dijeron? - eso sí que fue inesperado. Nunca le contó aquello y nunca notó algún cambio en su compañero, pero aquí la mayor pregunta es... ¿De quién se enamoró?

-jaja, mi madre fue quien lo descubrió, decía que ya lo presentía. Claro que no respondieron bien al principio, pero al final lo entendieron bajo una pequeña sentencia: no dejar mis responsabilidades de lado solo por un romance y no comportarme como si no tuviera cordura hehe- decía un tanto agraciado al recordar como había pasado por todo ese embrollo.

-¿cómo que como si no tuvieras cordura?- se encontraba muy confundido el menor. Los padres de Umi eran muy estrictos, es difícil creer el que lo hayan tomado tan tranquilamente

-Si, no quieren que este atrás de cada hombre que vea o que sólo quiera... Y-ya sabes, "eso"- Umi veía agraciado las reacciones de Kotori- lo se, lo se, es difícil creerlo ¿no?

-S-si, un poco...Y... ¿De quién estas e-enamorado? - se aventuró a preguntar

-hmm, es alguien que conozco ya desde hace mucho, es muy tierno y siempre hace que me calme cuando estoy enojado o algo parecido, me tranquiliza- miro a Kotori a los ojos mientras le sonreía, causando un sonrojo en este- páso todo mi tiempo con él, creo que por eso mi madre se dio cuenta... ¿Ya desifraste quién es?- se levantó del columpio en donde se encontraba e hizo que Kotori hiciera lo mismo brindándole la mano, a lo cual este acepto.

-E-eh, ¿Honoka-kun?

-No, el es todo lo contrario... Pero también es alguien muy cercano a él, que siempre lo defiende y que juntos me hicieron un broma muy mala que por cierto aún no se me olvida que le debo un castigo. ¿Ya te quedó más claro? - Umi sostenía las manos firmemente de Kotori, quien intentaba separarlas para tapar su rostro de la vergüenza que sentía y el sonrojo que se le formaba en gran forma-¿Qué dices?...

-Umi-kun... Y-yo, ¿seguro hablas de mí?

-Si, totalmente seguro

-Umi... Por favor no pierdas tu reputación en la escuela para estar solo conmigo- esto dejo confundió a Umi

-¿Reputación?

-Si, no soy alguien con quien deberías estar... Podrían molestarte y eso no me lo perdonaría

-¿Alguien te ha molestado? - una leve furia crecía en Umi al ver como se ponía su acompañante. Hasta que captó, antes de que entrara al baño en el restaurante vio a unos compañeros de clase muy agraciados, ellos lo vieron y comenzaron a reír más-... Así que fueron ellos. Aquellos compañeros de clase que estaban en el restaurante te molestaron ¿cierto?

-S-si, pero parece como si tuviera razón

-Hey, no les hagas caso, mejor respondeme a mi, no a ellos ¿si?

-Pero...

-Dime una cosa, si tu realmente me quieres tanto como yo a ti sabes que juntos lo superaremos, pero si no es así... Creo que sería mejor que me lo dijeras ahora- dijo Umi demandante y sin rodeos

-Te equivocas, yo igual te quiero... Solo no quiero que algo que siempre creí imposible se disuelva por culpa de otras personas- El menor se acercó a Umi para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No pasará, créeme. E-entonces... Minami Kotori ¿serias tan amable de aceptar ser mi novio?

-Si Umi-kun~... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No se, jamás había llegado tan lejos- Umi estaba feliz, por fin su sueño se hizo realidad

-Umii~

-Kaaayocchin~ ven rápido ya va a empezar Nya

-Voy Rin-kun- Hanayo se sentaba en el sofá de su casa, ya era de noche y este había invitado a su mejor amigo a quedarse en su casa, ya que, sus padres no se encontraban y a él no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar solo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban viendo una serie de televisión de idol's, algo que le fascinaba al menor y aunque a Rin casi no le gustaba, prefería ver eso (aparte de las expresiones de su amigo) a no hacer nada. Comenzó el programa y Hanayo no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo de emoción al ver en pantalla a los school idol más populares: A-rise

-Wow, ¿si que te gusta esto, no?

-Claro que me gusta, como no podría gustarme el ver como gente de menor edad con aspiraciones de ser cantantes para llenar el mundo de música logran una oportunidad para triunfar en una carrera profesional. Lastima que algunos estén en contra de esto solo por creer que son simples aficionados ¡pero es completamente falso!-gritaba Hanayo prácticamente, sin duda alguna a lo que decía. Este chico si que cambia de personalidad cuando se trata de idol's

-... Wow que intenzo nya- decía impresionado del cambio drástico en su amigo

Continuaron con el programa por unas largas horas, pues resultó ser un maratón. Como era de esperarse Hanayo permaneció despierto mientras que Rin... Se había dormido desde hace cinco minutos después de que comenzara el programa. Pero al final acabo

-hmm, Rin se durmió, era de esperarse- sonreía tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amigo que pareció sacar un ronroneo gatuno, causando risa en el menor.-se ve muy tierno... No creo que pase nada si... - Hanayo se acercó lentamente y con sus ojos cerrados a la mejilla de su amigo para depositarle un pequeño beso.

-Are... Ya acabo. Kayocchin ahora qu... - Rin había despertado y tras ver la televisión apagada se giro para ver a su amigo... Grave error. Al momento en el que se dio la vuelta sus labios fueron basados por los de su amigo, quien abruptamente abrió los ojos y se separó rápidamente. Ambos se separaron con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Kayocchin...

-¡L-l-l-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención, No pretendía hacer nada solo que...- ¡vaya sorpresa!, Rin había tomado el cuello de la camisa para dormir del chico y lo atrajo nuevamente a él, uniendo sus cuerpos en un nuevo beso-... Rin... Kun... - dijo al separarse de él

-Kayocchin, eso se sintió bien Nya~, ¡oh! ¿Esas no son las clases de cosas que hacen las parejas?

-S-si Rin-kun, por eso no deberíamos... Hacerlo

-Tengo una mejor idea, se mi pareja- decía totalmente inocente... Al menos eso parecía

-¡RIN-KUN! Eso tiene una g-gran magnitud, no sabes ni lo que dices...

-Ehh, pero lo digo en serio, fuera de bromas- Rin saco su lado serio- es repentino pero ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Rin... Eso no se hace al menos que tengas un sentimiento romántico- es cierto que le gustaría intentarlo, pero ¿y si él solo lo hacía por una simple pasada?

-Yo si los tengo, ¿tú no?- ¡RIN SE SONROJO! Esto es serio amigos. Hanayo al notar eso igual se sonrojo

-Y-yo... Tal v-v-vez si...

-¿Entonces que esperamos Nya? ~ - sin más Rin se volvió a abalanzar a Hanayo

-Q-Que alguien me salve... O tal vez esta vez no... ¡No se!

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kousaka...

-Ahh~ ¿por qué será que me siento muy solo? ... Hmm- de repente el móvil del chico comenzó a sonar, este rápidamente contestó.

-¿hola?

-¡No te sientas solo, aquí estoy yo! Mira hacia tu ventana- Honoka se quedo extrañado, ¿cómo lo escuchó decir que se sentía solo? Volteo a donde indicó el joven y observó a Tsubasa saludandolo mientras se abrazaba a una rama de un árbol frente a su ventana, que sólo se notó como se rompió de la nada, haciendo caer al chico desde aquella altura.

-¿¡Tsubasa!?


	4. Chapter 4

-… Entonces ¿dices que Tsubasa-san te acosó ayer en la noche mientras tú te quejabas de tu soledad?- un pelirrojo aún incrédulo repetía aquel hecho contado por su líder

-Sí, y se cayó de un árbol. Cuando fui a ver si estaba bien el salió corriendo con su pierna y brazo lastimados, después casi lo atropellaban y cuando llego a la banqueta se volvió a caer-relataba con un tono preocupado Honoka, mientras que los demás miembros del grupo trataban de aguntar la risa imaginándose aquella escena. Solo uno se mantenía callado, muy raro en él

-¡Honoka!, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que tenemos en nuestras manos? – Nico sonreía de forma perversa, asustando al menor mencionado

-N-no sé, capitán- Honoka se colocaba en posición militar

-Tú Kousaka Honoka tienes al líder del mejor grupo de idols bajo tus pies, podemos sacar provecho de esto y así hacer que salgas con él, te filtres en sus planes, los estropeemos, ganar el Love Live!, ser el mejor grupo de idols, ¡Y DOMINAR EL MUNDO!- gritaba Nico con un aura malévola tras de si- pero necesitamos de tu apoyo Honoka-kun~. Claro solo si tú quieres, si no podemos dejar ese sueño de lado y olvidarnos de ganar- y sin más su aura paso a ser un linda para finalizar con una triste

-Que desagradable- Comentaba Maki mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema, tomate hablante?- decía irritado el mayor. Por nada, ni siquiera por él, iba a dejar pasar esa "gran" oportunidad

-¿A quién le dices así, enano?- hablaba indignado el menor

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear chicos. Por ahora lo que dice Nico no creo que tenga sentido, además sería muy cruel jugar con los sentimientos de Tsubasa-san – interfería Eri

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sentimientos?- el despistado Honoka preguntaba con un bocado de pan en su boca. Al parecer no puso atención a lo que su "capitán" había dicho.

-Honoka-kun, ¿tu no sientes nada por Tsubasa-san, o si?, ya sabes… amar, gustar, querer, desear… o solo admiración

-¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? No sé de lo que hablan

-Si sabes, así que contesta- demandaba Umi, con expresión totalmente seria, asustando al castaño

-B-b-bueno, no es algo que deberían saber pero… tal vez solo un poco- el pobre chico comenzaba a ponerse totalmente nervioso mientras se sonrojaba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Nozomi

-Bueno, bueno, hay que dejarlo tomar un respiro. Debe ser difícil para ti ¿no, Honoka-kun?

-unh…

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos de esto, ¿Qué dirían tus padres si salieras con Tsubasa-san?, pues ya ves que ambos son chicos…- preguntaba tímidamente Hanayo

-Hmmm, ehh… no lo sé, mi mamá lo tomaría bien, pero mi papá… ejeje

-Debe ser difícil, tu hermano está saliendo con Arisa-chan ¿no?

-¿Qué él está qué? – hablaba desconcertado el ruso

-Si, por eso ellos quieren que sea como él. Mi padre felicito como loco a mi hermano cuando le dijo que tenía novia; no sé cómo reaccione si le llego a decir que tengo novio

-¿Arisa es novia de qué?- volvía a interrumpir Eri

-pero bueno, antes que nada deberías aclarar tus sentimientos con él, ya después esos problemas se volverán minúsculos. Además, tu padre es un poco despistado, él solo se enteró de la relación de Yukiho- kun y Arisa-chan por que los vio besándose- comentaba ahora Kotori

-¿¡Qué Yukiho hizo qué con mi hermanita!?

-Tal vez… Bueno dejemos eso de lado, mejor vayamos a practicar~, vamos, vamos- Honoka ignoró brutalmente a Eri, y tras sus amigos, salió hacia la terraza

-E-espera Honoka, ¿Cómo que mi hermana sale con tu hermano? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¡Honoka!

.

Por otro lado en UTX

Tsubasa llegaba con una venda en su brazo izquierdo, otra en su pierna derecha, y una muleta colocada en su brazo derecho para ayudarlo a caminar mejor.

-Tsubasa, ¿Qué rayos te paso?- preguntaba con un pequeño toque de molestia y preocupación Eren

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- contestaba sin ganas el menor

-Oh déjame adivinar~, saliste a acosar a Kousaka-san, te descubrió en el árbol de su casa el cual es tu lugar secreto, te caíste de tu escondite y… - decía agraciado Anju, quien recién había llegado junto a ellos

-Y casi me atropellan y cuando por fin me sentía a salvo del otro lado de la banqueta me torcí el tobillo y me caí, todo en frente de Honoka – se golpeba la cabeza entre uno de los casilleros

-Vamos, deja de hacerte más daño. Supongo que hoy no podremos practicar- seguía con su tono medio molesto Eren mientras se encaminaba a su salón de clases, dejando a tras a sus compañeros

-No entiendo cómo puedes soportar esa actitud tan gruñona de ese… agh, debería entenderme, el hacía lo mismo ¿no?- refunfuñaba el menor entre los chicos de ahí, pues le irritaba brutalmente el que su amigo lo tratara así, cuando él también había actuado de igual forma con Anju

-Bueno si, si hizo lo mismo, pero ese es el motivo por el que se comporta así contigo. Él no quiere que cometas el mismo "error" que él, dice que es pasar mucha vergüenza- hablaba con sabiduría Anju

-¿Qué fue lo que él hizo?

-Casi lo mismo que tú, solo que él en lugar de subirse en un árbol se vistió de un limpia vidrios y se subió al edificio de mi departamento; cuando yo me di cuenta que él estaba ahí se avergonzó tanto que intento bajar lo más rápido posible de la ventana, pero su mala suerte fu tan grande que termino por caerse, suerte que solo fueron tres pisos- decía agraciado al recordar los sucesos

-Sí, nada más- Tsubasa hablaba sarcásticamente, ganándose una risilla de su compañero, hasta que sintió como su celular vibraba notificando un mensaje. Cuando observo su celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje su rostro obtuvo una expresión memorable de sorpresa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-¿hm? ¿Pasa algo?

-E-e-es Honoka… ¡QUIERE QUE VAYA A SU CASA SALIENDO DE LA ESCUELA!- gritó el castaño, llevándose las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí

Por otro lado, en ese mismo momento

-jeje, Honoka me lo agradecerá- Nico se encontraba dejando el teléfono del líder en la mesa del club, pues este lo había olvidado ahí. Nico tenía la cara con una expresión tan feliz e inocente mientras salía del club y se dirigía con sus amigos

~ _Faito dayo_ ~

-Oh, me llego un mensaje, ahora vuelvo chicos- Ya las clases habían terminado y el chico recién revisaba su teléfono celular. Al salir noto todos los mensajes y comenzó a sonrojarse

 _De: Honoka_

 _Para: Tsubasa :3_

 _Hola Tsubasa-kun, sabes tenemos tiempo de no vernos, así que pensé en invitarte a mi humilde hogar hoy mismo saliendo de la escuela. No te preocupes, yo pasaré por ti nwn_

 _De: Tsubasa_

 _Para: Honoka_

 _¡Claro!, me parece bien, pero por que no mejor en lugar de ir a tu casa vamos a un café, yo invito jeje~_

 _De: Tsubasa_

 _Para: Honoka_

 _Por cierto, también me gustaría ir al cine si no te importa, yo lo pago_

 _De: Tsubasa_

 _Para: Honoka_

 _Después podrías venir tú mejor a mi departamento, será divertido_

 _De: Tsubasa_

 _Para: Honoka_

 _Te espero :3_

-¿Q-Q-Q-Qué?

-¿Todo bien por ahí Honoka?- preguntaba el ruso al ver al castaño totalmente rojo

-Tsubasa-kun me invito a una cita, saliendo de la escuela, p-pero supuestamente yo le mande el mensaje primero ¿¡QUÉ HAGO!?- gritaba en pánico Honoka al agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Eri

-O-Oye cálmate, solo ve, no creo que haya ningún problema ¿o sí?

-Me invito a su departamento

-¿Qué quien invito a quien a su departamento? – y así todos salían por la puerta amontonados, dispuestos a escuchar el chisme

-Tsubasa-san invito a Honoka a una cita- explicaba Eri- pero lo extraño aquí es que supuestamente él lo invito primero…

-Nicocchi, no tendrás algo que ver con esto ¿o sí? – Nozomi se colocaba en su posición de washi washi con una sonrisa malévola

-N-Nico no sería capaz de hacer cosas como esas~- se excusaba el peli negro

-Como sea, Honoka, debes de ir. Sería muy cruel dejarlo ahí plantado- hablaba ahora Kotori

-Claro que lo hare, solo es un poco… raro. No quiero arruinar las cosas

-No pasara nada, recuerda que él te acosa, pero te quiere Nya~, se fuerte- hablaba con demasiada sabiduría el felino, asusando a los que se encontraban por ahí, a excepción de Hanayo que solo se sonrojó levemente

-Lo entiendo, deséenme suerte- dijo con confianza Honoka, al igual que seguido de eso los ocho chicos tras de él gritaron al unísono "buena suerte", para después salir corriendo. Pero se regresó

-¿Por qué regresas?

-Es que olvidaba mi mochila- entro al club y tomo sus cosas- ahora si me voy- y nuevamente salió corriendo.

.

-¿En dónde estará?- se preguntaba así mismo Tsubasa junto a sus amigos, que de poco en poco se iban desesperando y a la vez perdiendo la esperanza de que su amigo obtuviera su tan proclamada cita

-Tsu… ba… sa… ah- eran los jadeos de Honoka, quien recién llegaba después de correr una distancia considerada desde Otonokizaka hasta UTX

-Honoka-san~- la alegría del chico se hizo notar por todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, pues cabe destacar que corrió hacia el mayor en cuanto lo vio- ¿listo?- sonrió

-Claro, vamos- devolvió la sonrisa. Sin despedirse de los compañeros de Tsubasa ambos se retiraron del lugar a comenzar su "cita"

-Soy yo o… Tsubasa-kun es un poco afeminado- se burlaba Anju

-Ja, mira quien lo dice- dijo con ironía Eren, ganándose un puchero de su compañero/amante

.

Nuevamente en Otonokizaka

\- Nozomi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Eri

-Ah, sí, claro- Nozomi se levantó de su lugar y siguió al ruso. Ya todos se habían ido del lugar y ahora solo quedaban ellos por trabajos acumulados del consejo estudiantil. - ¿Qué sucede?

-S-sabias que las cucarachas pueden vivir por más de una semana sin cabeza, también mis padres quieren conocerte

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, sin ¡cabeza!- se notaba que estaba nervioso

-Ericchi, esto es serio. ¿Por qué quieren conocerme? – preguntó desconcertado

-B-bueno… resulta que una pequeña personita me delató, les dijo a mis padres… pues que soy gay y que tengo novio. Lo que me sorprendió fue que no se enojaron, sino que lo tomaron muy bien, así que lo que quieren es hacer una plática de no sé qué para no sé qué- hablaba Eri de la forma más resumida que pudo- claro que solo es si tú quieres, para no sentirte incómodo

-Hmm, pues vaya que es repentino pero… supongo que es un riesgo que podemos tomar, no creo que sea para nuestro mal

-Pues si…

-¿Cuándo es?

-mañana

-¡Perfecto!~ - en un acto rápido Nozomi abrazo a Eri por el torso y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios - ¿te gustaría ir por un parfait hoy? – Bueno, cabe decir que estos chicos hablan en código secreto, así que háganse a la idea de que fue lo que le propuso

-Jeje~ vamos- finalmente le susurró al oído

…

-Kayocchin, ¿tú también quieres ir por un parfait? Nya~

-¡Rin-kun! No seas tan atrevido- decía rojo a más no poder el menor

-¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué no? Se me antojo algo frío- Rin se apegaba a su ahora "novio"

-Ahh, emm, ¿P-por qué no mejor vamos a comer ramen?- preguntó tratando de evitar el tema, pues él comprendía a la perfección el código secreto de Eri y Nozomi

-¿Tú pagas?~

-S-si- dijo rendido

-Yay~ vamos, corre, corre- decía empujando a Hanayo, di el pagaba su comida favorita entonces aprovecgaria de comer todo lo que haya

-¡Que alguien salve mi dinero!

 **Continuará**

 **Bien, volví con la actualización de este fic medio raro xD, les tengo dos opciones para que logre escribir el próximo capítulo con sus deseos n.n**

 **-LEMMON**

 **-NO LEMMON**

 **-la pareja que quieren que salga**

 **JAJA y ya :3, ah, escojan bien pooor que… en el próximo capítulo pondré lo que sucedió en la cita del TsubaHono y el encuentro con los padres de Eri**

 **Sin más que decir ya saben que pueden escoger lo que deseen y el más comentado será lo que pondré (plox comenten :v)**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Y…? No piensas contarnos lo que paso en tu ci-ta?- Hablaba travieso Anju

-Ahh~ ¡fue genial!, aunque las vendas y los yesos me complicaron muchas cosas, pero aun así. Se los contaré a detalle

-Sí, pero sé rápido- decía ahora Eren. El grupo se encontraba en la cafetería de su escuela, tenían horas libres así que no tenían ninguna preocupación, solo que Eren tenía algunos planes que realizar con Anju y no quería retrasarse

-Bien, una vez que nos fuimos de aquí nos dirijamos a un café antes de ir al cine, solo para organizar bien el día…

~FLASHBACK

-Me alegra que podamos reunirnos después de mucho tiempo- Tsubasa hablaba con un capuchino helado con sabor a vainilla en sus manos- me sorprendió que fueras tú quien me hablara

-Jaja N-no es para tanto, además tú sugeriste mejores planes que los míos- Por su parte, Honoka bebía un smotie de mango

-Si te molesta hacemos lo que tú quieras, no hay problema

-No, no, así estamos bien- Hablaba Honoka de forma un poco nerviosa

-… ¿Acaso te incómoda?...- decía Tsubasa notando el raro comportamiento de su acompañante. Claro que eso lo ponía triste a él, lo hacía pensar que él era quien lo incomodaba

-¿Qué? N-no, no es eso. Solo… es algo que aún no te puedo decir

-¿Tan malo es?

-No, no es malo. Es que, nunca había pasado por algo así y no sé cómo actuar

-…Bien, si no quieres contármelo está bien, no te obligaré. Solo trata de ocultar esa actitud y tratemos de pasarla bien, ¿sí?

-S-si

-Bien, que te parece si vamos ahora al cine, hay buenas funciones hoy así que hay que aprovechar, oh también hay promociones en palomitas

-ohh, me parece bien, con que no sea una película romántica jeje…

-Tranquilo, que te parece ésta, es una de comedia pero animada

-Como sea, si tú también quieres- Decía ahora más confiado el mayor

-Perfecto, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos- ambos se levantaron, no sin antes pagar las bebidas.

El camino al parecer fue corto, pero con el tiempo suficiente como para hablar sobre cómo les había ido con sus grupos. De un momento a otro un pequeño dolor en la pierna lastimada del castaño se hizo presente, aumentándose cada vez más, llegando al punto de no soportarlo.

-T-Tsubasa-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al notar el actuar de Tsubasa

-S-si, solo… ¿P-podemos ir a mi casa?

-¡C-claro!- sin dudarlo dos veces Honoka llamo a un Taxi y con mucho cuidado ayudó a subir al menor y dieron la dirección al departamento del chico. Bajaron del auto y se adentraron al edificio; Honoka sostenía al menor del mismo lugar en donde se encontraba su muleta, solo para darle más rigidez, llegaron al piso indicado por el de ojos verdes y entraron

-W-wow, no creí que tu casa fuera tan… gigante

-Sí, no es tanto, al final de cuentas es un departamento- Tsubasa caminaba con su muleta hacía su habitación, seguido de Honoka

-Pues es más grande que uno normal, incluso creo que es más grande que mi propia casa

-Jaja, lamento haber arruinado la cita…¡agh!- se quejó después de subir sus piernas a la cama

-¿E-estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada

-Hm… ¿Estas así de lastimado por lo de "aquel" día?- se aventuró a preguntar, refiriéndose al día en el que fue acosado

-¿Q-qué día?- comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Cuando te caíste de mi árbol y casi te…

-¡Ah! Si, ese día, no hace falta recordarlo jeje…

-…Ne Tsubasa-kun…- No quería apresurarse, pero algo le decía que ese era el mejor momento para decírselo, todo o nada - ¿Acaso tú tienes algún sentimiento romántico hacia mí?

-… ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- Lo que pasa es… que yo no tengo claros mis sentimientos hacia ti. Mis amigos me dicen que tal vez sea solo admiración, pero otros me dicen que en el fondo si te quiero y al parecer mucho. Necesito que me ayudes con esto, tal vez así logre darme cuenta

-Honoka… ¿Y si realmente solo es admiración?...

\- No podré saberlo a menos que me ayudes. Qué tal si por ahora si lo es… pero no sabemos si después la admiración pase a otra cosa- el chico lentamente, demasiado, se acercaba peligroso hacia el rostro del menor

\- Prométeme no ilusionarme, porque yo tengo mis sentimientos muy en claro- Éste serio de igual manera se acercaba

\- Tranquilo… todo irá bien- sonrió y de forma rápida terminó besando al menor, quien solo rodeó con sus brazos su cuello.

El beso era torpe, ninguno tenía experiencia en aquel campo, pero no les importó pues en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos de manera unida, haciendo olvidar por completo el dolor en la pierna del menor. Pasaron segundos vueltos en minutos, se separaron un poco por sus pulmones, que en seguida de estar bien ambos chicos volvieron a unirse, agravando esta vez una pequeña guerra de lenguas. Tsubasa al abrir un poco sus ojos, notó de reojo como un Bulto aparecía entre los pantalones del mayor, lo cual excitó de igual forma Causando el mismo efecto

-Honoka, E-espera… ¿no planearas "hacerlo", verdad?

-¿Y por qué no?- Honoka pasaba sus labios por el cuello del menor. Cabe decir que mágicamente Honoka paso de estar sentado a un lado de este a encima de él

-Pero… me duele mi pierna y además no tengo ninguna protección

-hmm… pero podemos intentar otra cosa

\- Me gusta tu determinación~

 _~Fin Flasback~_

-…Y después hicimos un 69 completamente placentero- terminaba por relatar Tsubasa

-Oh y no se sorprendió al vértela- Hablaba mientras reía Eren

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo sin gracia

-A nada, a nada. Seguramente Honoka-san se dio cuenta

Por otro lado en el mismo momento…

-Yukiho, adivina que- decía un tanto emocionado Honoka

-¿Ahora que?- dijo sin importancia

-Definitivamente me gustan las chicas- sonreía el mayor de los Kousaka

-Déjame adivinar, te gustan por que las grandes te rompen el cul…

-¡No!, lo digo en serio

-¿E-es en serio? ¿por qué cuéntame?

-Es que Tsubasa-kun la tiene tan pequeña- dijo con gracia

-¡Honoka! Lárgate de mi habitación

.

Recién acababan las clases ese día, y un pequeño Toujo se encontraba totalmente nervioso mientras guardaba y arreglaba sus cosas para retirarse. ¿por qué?, simple, los padres de su sexy novio querían hablar con ambos sobre su relación homosensual que llevaban

-Tranquilízate, no puede ser tan malo, no es como si trabajarán en la mafia rusa y por volver a su primer y único hijo varón gay te vayan a despedazar sin dejar rastro alguno de ti… si seguramente no pasará- se daba ánimos a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que su novio se encontraba justo detrás de él

-¿estás bien con todo esto?- Nozomi soltó un gritillo al escuchar la voz de repente de Eri, asustándolo

-S-si, por qué no debería estarlo, no es como si tus padres fueran parte de la mafia rusa… ¿o sí?

-Jaja no… tal vez antes lo hayan sido

-¿¡En serio!?

-Jajaja, claro que no- bromeaba junto a lado del peli morado mientras pasaba un brazo por su cuello

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la residencia Ayase. Nozomi seguía hablando puras posibles formas en las que podían matarlo, mientras que Eri lo tranquilizaba hablando puras posibles formas en las que aquella platica podría salir bien. Así se la pasaron todo el camino hasta que llegaron, según Nozomi, a la tortuosa oportunidad de ser libres

-Bien, adelante. ¡Hemos llegado!- anunciaba ya dentro el rubio

-S-si, con su permiso- ahora entraba el menor. En lo que se quitaba sus zapatos una señora aparentemente joven para su edad los recibía con un mandil en su torso y una enorme sonrisa

-Vaya~ tu debes ser Toujo Nozomi ¿cierto?, bienvenido

-Gracias- literalmente, Nozomi comenzaba a hacerse pequeño, hasta que vio a alguien que ya conocía

-Nozomi-kun, hola

-Hola Arisa-chan- saludaba con su mano, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Eri en uno de los sillones. Hablaron un breve tiempo hasta que Nozomi casi se desmaya de tan solo ver al padre de Eri y Arisa, ese rostro tan serio, pero algo había no tan normal… ¿A caso le estaba sonriendo el señor?

-Toujo-san, deja de mirarme así, no hay nada de que temer si eso es lo que te preocupa- decía amable el señor, lo cual hizo avergonzar a Nozomi

-Bien, la comida esta lista, vengan a sentarse por favor- anunciaba la señora Ayase, a lo cual todos hicieron lo pedido por ella

Bien, todo iba perfecto. La comida fue tranquila, al parecer los padres de Eri antes de hablar sobre su relación querían conocerlo bien a él, así que le preguntaban cosas como lo que quería estudiar, como iba en la escuela, etcétera, etcétera. Se la pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que la primera en retirarse de la mesa fue la pequeña Arisa, dejando a todos con más tranquilidad para comenzar la platica, a excepción de Nozomi

-Ahora que estamos solo nosotros, queremos primeramente decirte él por qué queríamos que estuvieras presente- habló tranquila la madre de Eri

-Esta platica queríamos tenerla sólo con Eri, pero de esta forma quisimos aprovechar para que también sepas y estés enterado, Toujo-san- dijo serio- Como supondrán esto seguramente sea en cuestión de su relación. Realmente es en parte, pero no por todo

-Queremos asegurarnos de que estarán bien, tomen esto como si fueran una pareja heterosexual, es como la típica charla de no dejar embarazada a la chica. Aunque claro ustedes no son así, y no por eso los vamos a menospreciar- Nozomi al igual que Eri comenzaban a tranquilizarse de tan amables que estaban siendo. Escuchaban con atención

-Exactamente, no queremos que por culpa de la sociedad terminen algo tan comprometedor que desde un inicio empezaron

-Tranquilo padre, nosotros en algún momento nos prometimos no hacerlo, a pesar de todo- decía Eri mirando tiernamente a Nozomi quien le regreso la mirada

-Me alegra saberlo. Pero bueno, el punto más importante, no pensamos entrometernos en su vida privada, solo queremos que tomen precaución

-Claro que no pueden quedar embarazados- bromeaba la señora- Pero supongo que sabrán de que forma tendrán que hacerlo, y por eso mismo es que pueden obtener muchas infecciones, así que por favor Cuídense demasiado

-Si, esas infecciones son un verdadero dolor de cabeza

-¿Literalmente?- preguntó Nozomi

-Jaja este chico me agrada- volvió a decir el padre, dejando con la duda a Nozomi

-Eso fue todo- sonrió la señora

-¿Es en serio?, creí que estarían en contra y que alargarían la platica aún más - dijo Eri

-Mira, no queremos meternos en detalles entre ustedes y ya son lo suficientemente grandes para hacerse responsables. Además ya lo deducía de Erichika

-¿A que te refieres padre?

-A que preferiste utilizar tus encantos y atractivos en otro tipo de público

-Jajaja, ¿puedo llamarlo papá?- decía Nozomi al notar que con él harían un gran equipo para gastar burlas y bromas, a lo cual el señor solo asintió con su cabeza

-No se por que tengo un mal presentimiento… en fin, Nozomi creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy cierto?- preguntó a el menor

-No hay problema- sonrió

-Oh, antes de que se vayan tomen esto… bueno se los doy en la puerta- decía la señora con sonrisa supuestamente inofensiva

Nozomi y Eri se levantaron de la mesa, se despidieron, se dirigieron donde sus zapatos y se los colocaron, y antes de irse…

-Tomen ahora si- la señora le entrego algo pequeño en las manos a Eri antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar. La sorpresa de ambos fue enorme, l igual que el sonrojo en Eri y la risa en Nozomi. Si adivinaste lo que era perfecto, te ganaste una estrellita….

Si aun no lo descubriste pues si, era un condón

Después de aquella broma, se en caminaron al departamento del menor muy felices por contar con el apoyo de los padres de Eri. Cuando llegaron justo en el momento de terminar de abrir la puerta, Eri volteo a Nozomi y lo empujó dentro del hogar mientras lo besaba. Pasando con zapatos se movían y empujaban hasta llegar al cuarto del menor y quedarse recostados en la cama, Eri encima de Nozomi. Eri rápidamente bajo con sus besos al cuello de este

-Estas un poco…hm… apresurado..m… Ericchi

-No sabes cuán feliz estoy

-Uy, Eri se excita con la felicidad

-Algo así

Eri como pudo retiró el saco y la camisa del peli morado y se acercó a lamer sus pezones. Mientras que Nozomi, solo para molestar (ay aja), tomo con ambas manos el trasero del rubio.

Eri se sonrojo un poco por aquel contacto, pero lo paso por alto al escuchar aquellos jadeos que lo volvían loco. Pasaba con su boca alrededor de todo el torso desnudo del menor, cabe destacar que esta parte estaba un tanto marcada por sus músculos; su recorrido fue de arriba abajo, llegando a una zona en la cual querían experimentar, lamiendo el ombligo del chico causándole risa, música para sus oídos. Mientras molestaba a Nozomi en esa parte, bajo sus pantalones sin ser percatado por este

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- decía el ruso mientras acariciaba el miembro erecto de Nozomi. Eri comenzaba a brindarle caricias y besos aún sobre la tela de su bóxer, enloqueciendo al menor

-Eri… por favor hazlo ya- Hablaba entre jadeos Nozomi

-¿Ahora quién es el apresurado?- Sin hacerlo esperar más bajó su bóxer y de una vez lo introdujo en su boca

-Ahh…E-Ericchi

Las lamidas de Eri eran rápidas, metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca lo más que podía en tiempo récord, haciendo que Nozomi por instinto comenzara haciendo ligeros movimiento de vaivén con una mano en la cabellera del rubio y la otra en su boca, en un mal movimiento de calmar sus gemidos

-Nozomi…- dijo después de sacar el pene de Nozomi de su boca y la merlo por todo su largo, hasta llegar a los testículos y nuevamente subir.

Se mantuvo así un rato, hasta ahora que su cuerpo le pidió por más, así que comenzó a quitarse su ropa, de forma sensual frente a Nozomi. Ambos desnudos completamente volvieron a besarse, rosando sus miembros para placer en ambos. Eri se levantó y se dirigió a un mueble de Nozomi sacando una botella extraña

-Sabes… la platica de hoy me causó curiosidad, casualmente tienes esto… ¿por que no lo intentamos directamente?- dijo con lujuria en su voz

-A pesar de que podamos contraer una enfermedad… No lo sé, no quiero desperdiciar el regalo que nos dio tu madre- bromeó

-¿No quieres?

-Si prometes que todo estará bien- dijo viendo como el rubio se acercaba a él con la botella en mano al igual que una sonrisa tierna. Se acercó y lo beso de forma lenta y apasionada mientras que colocada el lubricante que contenía la botella en sus dedos, y de forma lenta y cuidadosa los fue introduciendo en el ano del chico, causándole gemir de un ligero dolor pero placentero. Al terminar de lubricar la zona, el ruso posicionó a Nozomi de forma en la que pudiera entrar fácilmente, pero a la vez de que ambos se miraran.

Eri fue penetrando levemente a Nozomi mientras besaba su cuello y lo sostenía de la cintura, este soltaba gemidos y jadeos ligeros. Aunque muchas veces ya lo habían hecho, esta era la

primera vez sin uso de protección y eso daba la sensación de algo totalmente nuevo y nunca experimentado. Eri daba las primeras embestidas, a veces eran rápidas, luego se volvían lentas, otras simplemente daba un empujón dentro del chico tratando de llegan hasta el fondo, o donde alcanzara, era muy variante, y eso era lo que le encantaba a Nozomi, lo que lo volvía loco

-Ah…ahh Eri…chi, rápido r-rapido… ¡Ah!- gemía el menor, a lo cual el ruso obedeció sin objeción, aumentado sus embestidas

-Nozomi… ah… agh te amo- dijo ante de besar con total pasión al menor

Eri para lograr tener un mejor tacto, levantó las pierna del menor y las dobló, quedando así lado a lado de la cabezas del ojiesmeralda. Continuó con sus embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, estaba llegando al clímax. Antes de poder llegar tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Nozomi y comenzó a masturbarlo, aumentando sus gemidos

-Nozomi…ah, m-me vengo… ah ¡Ah!

-Ericchi ¡Ahh!

Ambos gemían después del orgasmo. Eri sacaba su pene del menor seguido de una pequeña contracción del lugar, haciendo que un poco del semen que había derramara por aquella cavidad. Por otro lado Nozomi tenía párate de su estómago y vientre con rastros de su propio semen. Eri al verlo se levantó y busco toallitas húmedas para limpiarlo, una vez lo hizo ambos se recostaron en la cama y durmieron recién estuvieron cómodos. Luego hablarían de aquella experiencia.

.

Por otro lado, en la casa de un pequeño pajarito…

-Umi-kun… ah…mm- eran los sonidos lascivos de Kotori, este era aprisionado en la pared por los brazos y cuerpo de un excitado peli azul que devoraba su cuello, se dirigida a las orejas y volvía a la boca de este de una manera totalmente lujuriosa.

Umi tomó parte de los glúteos del menor para poder levantar sus piernas, Kotori al notarlo posó sus piernas alrededor del mayor. Una vez Umi tenia cargado a Kotori siguió besándolo, solo que para agregar un toque especial de placer, aún con sus ropas, comenzó a moverse como dando embestidas, haciendo rose entre sus cuerpos

-Umi-kun…je s-si tanto…m quieres hacerlo…ha…hazlo- dijo. Umi tras esto siguió cargando a Kotori, solo que esta vez lo dirigió a la cama y se recostó encima de él mientras le quitaba su uniforme de una manera experta

\- ¿Te molesta si hago esto?- decía Umi colocando las manos y los brazos por la cabeza de Kotori, con la corbata del uniforme ató sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, dejando su torso desnudo expuesto para su placer. Siguió retirando sus prendas, solo faltaba la parte inferior así que sin esperar más lo hizo, bajó sus pantalones de arriba abajo junto a su bóxer y cuando volvió a subir le brindó una ligera lamida al miembro del peli grisáceo, haciéndole soltar un gemido; volvió a sus labios

-Hey, recuerda que me debes un castigo- dijo en un susurro seductor

-Has todo lo que quieras conmigo

-Perfecto- finalizó, se levantó de la cama, arreglo sus ropas y tomó su mochila- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos mañana- dijo con una sonrisas inofensiva

-¿¡Qué!? No pensaras dejarme así- decía todo rojo Kotori, ¿y sí su madre lo encontraba?

-Ese será tu castigo querido. Me saludas a tu madre- salió de la habitación, dejando a Kotori muerto de vergüenza

-¡UMI-KUN!-grito desde lo lejos, sacando una sonrisa en el peli azuo

-Tranquilo Kotori, no eres el único que sufre por este castigo- se dijo a si mismo tras ver hacia abajo y notar su erección- rayos

 **Continuará**

 **Bien shavo y shavas, gano el NozoEri por solo un boto, así que decidí darles este poquito de KotoUmi :D**

 **Bien ahora ya saben**

 **-¿Que pareja quieren?**

 **-Lemmon o no lemmon**

 **Me gusta dejarles la oportunidad de decidir y como siempre, el más votado es el ganador**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! huehue**


	6. Chapter 6

-Dios Ericchi, no puedo creer que a pesar de que ayer tus padres se tomaron la molestia de hablar con nosotros, hayamos tenido una noche tan loca sin protección. Me siento culpable, desobedecí a mis suegros – soltaba lágrimas falsas un peli morado quien, junto a su novio, se dirigían a Otonokizaka

-No exageres, te pregunte si querías y me dijiste que si, así que no te hagas la víctima ahora – dijo tranquilo ante los reproches

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?, ¿acaso insinúas que tengo la culpa? – trataba de jugar un poco haciéndose una personalidad insoportable - … Hey, ¿Qué esos no son Umi-kun y Kotori-kun?... Están un poco distantes – el joven miraba a lo lejos a quienes efectivamente eran sus amigos

Kotori caminaba rápido con un semblante serio, aparentemente furioso, mientras que detrás se encontraba un peli azul tranquilo. Este de vez en cuando le daba alagos, cosas como " – no deberías arruinar tu bella cara con una expresión tan siniestra –" o " – Amaneciste bien, algo en ti cambio hoy, pero, sigues guapo como siempre jeje –", cosas no tan comunes fuera de la boca de Umi; a la vez que también se dedicaba a brindarle disculpas, pero Kotori ni se inmuta

 _-"Esto no debería hacerlo en público… pero no soporto que Kotori me siga ignorando. Aun tengo un poco de tiempo, no llevará tanto"_ \- pensó Umi

Umi desde atrás tomó el cuello de Kotori con ambos brazos de forma no tan brusca, quedando ambos en un abrazo proporcionado por el mayor. Umi se acercó al oído del menor, le brindó una leve mordida causándole al peli grisáceo un escalofrío que ignoró por completo. Después Umi le susurro:

-No deberías comportarte así, sabias perfectamente que me debías un castigo por aquella broma, así como sentiste cuando te deje con las ganas y la excitación, esa frustración, fue la misma que sentí al verte besando a Honoka. Estamos a mano ahora, y si te molesto que no lo hiciéramos te lo compensare hoy mismo… pero, será a mi gusto – finalizó con su voz seductora y excitada, sonrojando a su novio. ¿Dónde quedó indecencia-kun?, bueno por ahora estará guardado en una cajita de acero con Honoka sentado encima de él.

Umi se separó del abrazo, no sin antes lamer el cuello de la parte de atrás de Kotori, y siguió con su camino. Kotori por su lado, si que su pequeño orgullo había sido apuñalado abruptamente y sin compasión después de tal feroz declaración del chico "es vergonzoso" que tenía de novio. Claro es que Umi tenía la razón, aunque fue cruel que lo dejara ahí, pues la vergüenza que pazo cuando su mamá lo vio así fue tanta que tuvo que decir que un malhechor estuvo a punto de violarlo.

Kotori corrió nuevamente al lado del mayor y lo miró fijamente, sonrojando pero con un puchero

-Está bien, dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, a-aunque ¡yo lo haré también! – dijo nervioso, terminó su frase y salió corriendo echando humo de su enorme sonrojo. Umi simplemente lo vio así y no pudo evitar reírse

-Bien, lo estaré esperando

.

-¿¡Ehh!?, ¿Qué le paso a Kayocchin, por qué no vino? – Rin lloriqueaba dramáticamente

-Dijo que obtuvo un resfriado, nada grave – contestó Maki

-Deberíamos visitarlo Nya~

-Lo siento Rin, ya tengo planes. Pero ya que vas a ir, recuérdame darte mi libreta de apuntes para que se la lleves – dijo, puesto que, Hanayo le había avisado que no iría a clases y que por favor le mandara sus apuntes. Supongo que prefería que él se los pasara, pues Rin… no era la mejor opción para aquello

-Oh~ en ese caso mejor yo se los doy. Pondré mucha atención nya – decidido se retiró a su aula para comenzar clases

-No creo que sea tan buena idea… aún así le daré mi libreta, solo por si las dudas – dijo mientras una enorme gota recorría parte de su cabeza

Y así, comenzaron las clases. Rin, por más sorprendente que fuera, ponía harta atención a sus profesores, completaba sus apuntes y con una hermosa letra, e incluso participaba cuando los profesores hacían preguntas temáticas, asustándolos

-Hoshizora-san… l-lo veo un tanto activo a la clase el día de hoy – dijo el profesor de la última clase tras notar el actuar tan inusual en su alumno menos destacado

-¡Claro!, Kayocchin merece Buenas explicaciones de lo que sucedió en clase. Debo de darle un buen ejemplo y hacer que entienda todo nya~. ¿Qué tal si tiene dudas y no las se responder? – decía hablando con su profesor cuando el aula se encontraba totalmente vacía y solo se encontraban ellos dos

-Cierto, Koizumi-san no vino

-Resfrió, pero no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de él~ - terminó saliendo por la puerta del aula

Las clases habían pasado rápidas y un pequeño gatito se encontraba encaminado a la casa de su secreto novio. Tarareaba una canción en el camino, se hallaba extrañamente emocionado

-¿Y si compro algo de ramen instantáneo?...hmm no, creo que el preferiría un tazón de arroz. ¡Ya se!, comprare ambas cosas~ - decía después de observar una tienda de comida instantánea. Compro su botecito de ramen y una bolsa de arroz para preparar en la vaporera

-Hmm… a Kayocchin le gusta también estos dulces… oh y estos, y estos, y estos… estos no, pero estos si~ - el chico gato colocaba por montones frituras y dulces en su carrito de mercado. Él quería que su novio se sintiera feliz con todo lo que pudiera darle; él haría que dejara de sentirse mal con sus cariños

Rin se dirigió a la caja y pagó todo. Nuevamente se encaminó a la casa de su novio, al llegar tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran

-¿Quién es?, Oh Rin-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el castaño sorprendido de verlo ahí

-Vine a dejarte los apuntes, y ya que estas enfermo decidí hacerte sentir perfectamente bien nya~, traje comida y dulces

-Oh vaya, pues pasa, siéntete en tu casa – abrió la puerta y el peli naranja entró

-¿No están tus padres?

-No, salieron hace unos días por asuntos de trabajo, ni volverán hasta dentro de un mes – dijo mientras arreglaba el sillón de la sala, quitando una sábana y una almohada, al parecer había estado durmiendo ahí

-¿¡Estuviste todo el día solo!? – Gritó preocupado – con razón te vez pésimo – dijo lo último sin ninguna mala intención. Su compañero llevaba una toalla húmeda en su cabeza, su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado al igual que su pijama, además de su rostro totalmente pálido

-¿E-eso crees?

-Algo así nya. Tú no eres alguien que le guste estar solo. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó al acercarse al menor

-No quería preocuparte. A-además, puedo arreglármelas yo solo – habló con nerviosismo al notar el rostro serio de Rin, a demás de que este se estaba acercando "peligrosamente"

-jiii – observó fijamente al menor – estas mintiendo. A partir de hoy me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelvan tus padres nya. Yo te mantendré… por cierto, ¿creed poder ayudarme a hacer este ramen? La última vez que hice uno de estos incendie mi cocina

-¡Pero sólo debes ponerle agua hirviendo! – dijo incrédulo

-…¿Nya?

-ahh – suspiró – bien, pero me ayudaras. Vamos a hacer una comida completa, no solo eso

-¡Claro nya!~

Y así ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar sus alimentos. Hanayo ayudó a Rin a crear un Ramen casero/instantáneo, pues colocaron diversas especias, carné y verduras frescas y bien cocinadas. Mientras que Hanayo optó por preparar Curry poco picante y mucho, ¡mucho! Arroz.

Una comida simplemente perfecta

Comieron mientras Rin explicaba lo que había pasado en las clases, lo hacía de forma divertida sacándole risas al castaño

-Por cierto, he estado pensando en algo… tú y yo ahora somos novios ¿cierto? – cambió drásticamente de tema, tomando por sorpresa a Hanayo justo cuando bebía agua, haciendo que se ahogara

-¿A-a qué viene la pregunta Rin-kun? – dijo ya después de toser Muchas veces

-Pues… casi no actuamos como lo hacen las parejas normales. Nuestra relación sigue igual que antes, parece simple amistad – Rin se notaba decaído, algo que entristeció a Hanayo, puesto que, hace un tiempo todo estaba bien – Rin quiere demostrar que en verdad ama a Kayocchin, pero Rin no sabe como hacerlo…

-R-R-Rin-kun… no hace falta, yo se que lo haces

-Pero yo no se si tu también lo haces

Silencio incómodo para Hanayo

-¿Dudas de mí?... – Hanayo se quedó con una mirada sin expresión alguna, cubriendo parte de esta con su flequillo. Se levantó de la mesa y tomo la mano de Rin, haciendo que este se levantara igual, y lo llevo a su habitación

Rin por su parte no era que estuviera dudando completamente de él, Rin se sentía inseguro, lo cual le arrebataba toda su confianza y no actuaba para demostrarle su amor a su amigo de la infancia

-No debería hacer esto ahora… pero si quieres que re demuestre que t-te quiero, lo haré

Hanayo tomo de los hombros a Rin, logrando que este se inclinara hacia abajo, y lo beso. Lo beso muy suavemente, sus labios temblaban de lo avergonzado que estaba, y su sonrojo ya no se sabía si era por aquel tortuoso resfriado. Rin se sorprendió pero, como cuando Hanayo se quiso separar del beso, él lo tomó por su cintura y volvió a iniciar el beso, ahora más confiado y menos torpe.

-Rin-kun, te quiero mucho – dijo al terminar el beso

-Yo te amo kayocchin nya~ - Rin volvía a su actitud se siempre. Comenzó una vez más a besar a Hanayo, solo que esta vez eran besos en todo su rostro. Hanayo trato de apartarlo, pero en un mal movimiento su mano rozó la entrepierna de Rin. Rin lo único que hizo fue quedarse en su lugar, rezando por que su amigo no se levantara… pero ese simple toque fue suficiente para comenzar a excitarle, algo que nunca había experimentado

-¡L-lo siento! – se disculpo después de notar a su novio petrificado. Sorpresivamente Rin tomó su mano y la dirigió nuevamente a su entrepierna

-E-eso se sintió… bien – dijo sonrojado - ¿podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

Tras eso Hanayo sintió como si un interruptor se encendiera en él, así que sentó a Rin en la cama y comenzó a masturbarlo sobre la ropa. Algo vergonzoso para ambos, pero que sin dudas era algo totalmente placentero.

Rin queriendo no quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo al menor. Hanayo retiró su mano para desvestir al mayor quien al verlo hizo lo mismo. Retiraban sus prendas al compás, rozándose piel con piel, creando una nueva sensación para ambos. Una vez los dos completamente desnudos, volvieron con sus movimientos en el miembro de su compañero, al compás de sus manos ambos iban, primero lento para continuar cada vez aumentando la velocidad. Rin entre jadeos, beso el cuello del castaño, lamió la zona y finalmente dejó una marca roja muy visible, sin saber cómo lo había hecho

-Ah… R-Rin-kun... – gemía Hanayo mi entras disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba Rin, aumentando las suyas para placer en Rin

Rin con nerviosismo empujó levemente a Hanayo para recostarlo y quedar en cima de él. Lo beso en sus labios, esta vez colocando su lengua en la boca de este quien lo recibía con otra lengua un poco ansiosa

-Kayocchin… no sé qué debo hacer… s-si algo te molesta solo dímelo – Rin con cuidado sostuvo a Hanayo, levemente lo cargó y lo mantuvo en una posición en la cual pudiera entrar en Hanayo sin dejar de verlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Hanayo tímidamente asintió, sabía que eso sería doloroso, pero con Rin tan atento se le olvidaría por completo

Rin antes de penetrar al castaño decidió pasar besos por todo su cuerpo. Paso por sus labios, orejas, cuello, hombro, lamió sus pezones al igual que sus axilas y su ombligo al bajar, dio un ligero beso y lamida al miembro de este, beso sus piernas e incluso sus pies. Hanayo jadeaba, gemía y reía por todo, esto lo preparó mentalmente para la última fase

-Aquí voy kayocchin – sin lubricación ni condón fue penetrando lentamente a Hanayo, quien gimió de dolor - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Acaso duele mucho? – preguntó asustado

-T-tranquilo Rin-kun… s-solo no pares

Rin un poco más confiado volvió a su movimiento, esta vez mucho más lento. Tardó en terminar de penetrarlo, pero al menos Hanayo no había sufrido tanto

Lo candente empezaba. Rin daba ligeros movimientos de vaivén, éstos solo para acostumbrar aquella zona al dolor y que pasara a convertirse en placer. Miro al menor y este con su cara sonrojada asintió. Las primeras embestidas con placer en ambos

-Rin-kun… ah…agh ¡Ah!... se siente bien… ah

-K-Kayocchin… ha ah

Ambos gemían y jadeaban. Rin aceleraba sus movimiento, Hanayo por su parte se masturbaba a sí mismo para más placer

Esta era la primera vez en ambos, ninguno nunca antes había pensado en terminar así… peri ahora no se arrepienten en lo absoluto. Era tan excitante en ambos que no podían parar sus gemidos. La unión de los cuerpos, el rose de las pieles, los sentimientos en cada uno de ellos hacia de ese momento el más especial y hermoso entre ambos

-Ah Kayocchin… m-me siento extraño…mm…agh, creo que voy a… - era Rin quien al término de sus palabras eyaculaba dentro del menor

-¡Ahh! Rin… - le siguió Hanayo, corriéndose en su mano

Ambos chicos se recostaban en la cama del menor, se observaron y por alguna razón Rin comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ya con la respiración tranquila

-Nada, solo que me sorprendió que tuvieras un lunar enorme por tu trasero – reía inocentemente

-Mou ¡Rin-kun!

.

-¿Usted es Minami-san?, pase, lo esperan en la habitación 202 – Hablaba la recepcionista a Kotori quien se dirigió inmediatamente a donde esta señalaba. Si estaba en un hotel, Umi lo había citado a ese lugar

Kotori al llegar a la habitación soltó un gran suspiro, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que obtuvo entró a la habitación con la llave que anteriormente se le había ofrecido. Quedó sorprendido, pues todo estaba totalmente oscuro, pareciera no haber nada ni nadie… Hasta que algo lo sorprendió. Kotori repentinamente sintió como algo, una especie de tela, cubría sus ojos, a la vez de un abrazo posesivo en su cintura junto una mano juguetona en la parte de su vientre

-¡U-Umi-kun! ¿Eres tú? –pregunto asustado de no ser así

-¿Quién más podría ser? – susurro a su oído de la manera más erótica que Kotori jamás hubiera escuchado

-Mou, me sorprendiste… ¡N-no debiste asustarme así!

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, al final… sé que lo disfrutaras

Umi empujó al menor en la cama de la habitación, esta era matrimonial, por lo tanto tendrían una mejor comodidad

-Vaya, ¿Dónde quedó el Umi-kun que se avergüenza de todo? – preguntó sarcástico

-Por ahí debe de estar… pero esta noche no lo hará – Umi comenzó a besar apasionadamente el cuello de Kotori, tomándolo por sorpresa ya que este no podía ver gracias a la venda en sus ojos

-U-Umi… kun… agh, ¿E-es tan necesaria la venda? – dijo dudoso, pues no quería arruinar los planes de su novio

-¡Claro que sí!, así no podras saber cuándo hare algo como… esto – Umi poso su mano sobre el miembro de Kotori, haciendo notar su erección – o tal vez esto – Ahora de un gran jalón algo brusco retiró su camisa de botones, rompiendo algunos de estos. Acto seguido lamio sus pectorales de forma rápida, sacando ligeros gemidos de parte del menor al que tenía apresado - ¿Acaso no te gusta?, ¿No es excitante la idea de no saber qué es lo que haré después? – Hablo nuevamente de forma seductora

Kotori simplemente asintió con un "- Umh-"esperando algún otro movimiento… que tardó en llegar

-¿Umi-kun?, ¿sucede algo? – Kotori con duda se retiró la venda de sus ojos, para después observar al peli azul quieto, mirándolo aparentemente

-Kotori… no quiero hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas. Yo… no sé si sea capaz de controlarme – dijo mirándolo serio. Sus bellos ojos ambar radiaban con la luz de la luna que rebeldemente se asomaba por una de las ventanas, pero aquel brillo solo parecía un reflejo – Yo jamás me lo perdonaría, así que por favor… dame tu autorización para hacer de tu cuerpo… completamente mío – finalizó con un ligero sonrojo. Kotori lo miro expectantemente sorprendido, pero después le brindo aquella sonrisa tierna y comprensiva y le contestó

-… Solo tengo una pequeña condición – lo jaló por su cuello, apegándolo a sí mismo para susurrarle al oído – después me dejaras a mi ser quien te lo haga, para después yo también poder decir que Umi-kun es mío~

-… Trato hecho – rio – ahora, por favor ponte la venda y… préstame tus manos

Kotori sonrió pícaramente, volvió a colocarse la venda de forma en la que no pudiera ver nada, extendió sus manos y sintió como Umi las amarraba cuidadosamente con quien sabe qué. Umi movió los brazos, ahora juntos, de Kotori hacia atrás para poder besarlo bien, pues Kotori estaba sentado/recostado mientras colocaba su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. El beso paso a ser fogoso, sus lenguas unidas en una feroz batalla, a la vez que la mano juguetona de Umi se adentraba entre los pantalones del peli grisáceo y comenzaba a brindarle caricias en aquella zona tan prestigiosa.

Umi de la manera más lenta, erótica, y tortuosa, bajó los pantaloncillos del menor a la vez que ahora sus besos se encontraban en el torso de Kotori. Exploraba con su lengua aquella piel expuesta, escuchaba atentamente los jadeos que su novio proporcionaba gracias a aquellos actos y la excitación del momento, mientras continuaba masturbándolo

-Kotori… - susurro – es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien – Umi se levantó de la cama, dejando su miembro en la cara del menor. Se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas y al hacerlo Kotori sintió en su cara lo que sabía perfectamente lo que era. El miembro totalmente desnudo en su cara

-Vaya, supongo que… esto no es una salchicha o algo así ¿cierto? – dijo con gracia mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro de Umi

-Tal vez lo sea… solo no pienses en morderla – Con cuidado hizo que Kotori abriera la boca e introdujo su pene – cuidado con los dientes…

Kotori dio un brinquillo de sorpresa, pues el tamaño de este dentro de su boca se sentía tan enorme, gimió ligeramente por eso. Umi daba ligeras embestidas dentro de la boca de Kotori, mientras que este jugaba con su miembro y su propia lengua al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en las piernas. El peli azul soltaba jadeos y ligeros gemidos. Esto lo estaba volviéndolo loco

-Agh… Kotori… P-pareces experto - Gruñía mostrando su placer, sus movimientos eran ahora bruscos pero cuidadosos, pues estaba en el clímax

Umi paro sus movimientos dentro de la boca de Kotori para salir de esta. Comenzó a masturbarse él mismo llegando a eyacular, derramando todo el semen expulsado en la cara de Kotori, quien mantenía su lengua fuera esperando probar aquel liquido caliente, probar a "Umi-kun"

-Umi… ¿puedes quitarme la venda? – preguntó

-C-claro – dijo nervioso pensando haber hecho algo mal. Retiró la venda de los ojos de Kotrori

-¿Listo para la siguiente fase? – preguntó coqueto a la vez que se subía entre las piernas de Umi, quien se hallaba sentado

-Planeas algo ahora ¿cierto?

-Tal vez… pero tranquilo, será asombroso. Necesito que me desates las manos

-Pero…

-Shh, luego podrás volver a atarlas, al fin y al cabo… Hoy seré completamente tuyo ¿no? – Dijo y acto seguido Umi lo desató. En un pequeño traste que se hallaba en una mesita del cuarto, Kotori sacó un condón aun en su sobre, lástima que no durara tanto así. En cuanto el condón estuvo sin su envoltura, Kotori con un poco de fuerza tomó el pene de su novio, haciéndolo sacar un ligero gemido ahogado de dolor; colocó lentamente dicho objeto hasta llegar casi a los testículos de este

Ya todo preparado, Kotori volvió a acomodarse sobre las piernas del peli azul aún con su miembro en sus manos, este lo fue introduciendo lentamente sobre sí mismo. Umi lo miraba expectante a cualquier reacción negativa o dolorosa que este sintiera, pero por suerte no se encontró con ninguna más que el hecho de que su novio lo besara para amortiguar su dolor.

Kotori asegurándose de tener a Umi completamente dentro de sí, comenzó sus movimientos de arriba abajo, metiendo y sacando el miembro del peli azul, quien comenzaba a gemir y gruñir. Kotori lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que estuvieran penetrando su ano, de algún modo lo hacía sentir bien todo esto y sería capaz de volverse adicto. Ambos gemían con sus respiraciones agitadas, totalmente segados a la pasión y la lujuria… sobre todo el amor

-Umi ¡Umi!, ah… Agh, v-vuelve a vendarme… ah los… ojos – pedía entre gemidos. Umi accedió a su petición, lo recostó en la cama nuevamente, vendo sus ojos al igual que sus manos, las cuales pasaron hasta la parte de arriba cerca de su cabeza. Umi comenzaba dando embestidas fuertes y aceleradas, a la vez que masturbaba nuevamente a Kotori

Kotori no creía lo cuan placentero se volvía todo, jadeaba, gemía, a veces llegaba a gritar el nombre de Umi mientras arqueaba su espalda. Todo en esa habitación era fundido por el inmenso calor de ambos cuerpos unidos por su enorme amor

Por otro lado, Umi se encontraba tal vez más excitado que el menor. No solo por las acciones que hacían, sino por ver el cuerpo de Kotori, sudoriento gracias al calor de la unión en ambos, su voz gritando su nombre, sus expresiones que a pesar de tener sus ojos vendados denotaban un millón de emociones, le costaba creer que estuviera haciéndolo con él. Lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era gemir y susurrar de igual forma el nombre de Kotori

-K-Kotori… ahg… ah… no creo soportar más tiempo ¡Ah!

-Yo tampoco Umi-kun… ah… ah… m-más

Umi nuevamente en el clímax aceleraba sus embestidas, listo para terminar. Kotori estaba de igual modo así que en un grito ambos se expresaron

-¡UMI!

-¡KOTORI!

Y así ambos terminaron por correrse. Umi saco su miembro de Kotori, se retiró el condón, lo amarro y lo tiro en un pequeño bote que se encontraba a lado de la cama. Se recostó y observo como Kotori trataba de regular su respiración aun jadeante

Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron, limpiaron algunas cosas cubiertas por los restos de semen (para especificar: Kotori) y se volvieron a recostar, ahora dispuestos a dormir

-Nee Umi-kun, ¿Cómo conseguiste este cuarto? – pregunto aún con sus ojos cerrados

-Pagándolo – contesto, parece que ya estaba cediendo ante el sueño

\- Oh ya veo – y otro caído en los brazos de Morfeo

.

Por otro lado…

-Hey Eren-kun~ ¿planeas algo para esta noche? – susurro Anju en el oído del mayor. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Anju, Eren sentado en el sofá y Anju detrás de él

-¿Para qué más planes? Ya estamos aquí ¿no? – dijo serio

-Eren-kun es cruel~… y aburrido. Ni pienses que te voy a hacer de cenar – actuaba como una mujer necesitada de atención de parte de su esposo

-¿Acaso crees que solo para eso vengo? Ven a acá – se dijo indignado, se levantó del sofá y corrió a abrazar a Anju, depositándole pequeños besos

-Ahora te muestras afectuoso ¿eh?

-Debes aprovechar, muy pocas veces estoy de humor – dijo con gracia

-Eso es cierto. Tal vez podamos llegar a más… pero, últimamente me duele tanto la espalda, estoy muy agotado – dijo esperando alguna reacción que el mismo esperaba de parte de su buen novio

-Oh, si quieres… - posó sus manos en sus hombros – podría darte un masaje – dijo comenzando a mover las palmas de sus manos en círculos

-Me encantaría…

Ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirijieron a la habitación del menor, listos para comenzar a hacer ciertas cosas de más, aparte del masaje, claro

Pero eso… **tendrá que ser en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Continuará…**

 **Saben que los amo y… ya sería mucho escribir 3 lemonn´s en un solo capitulo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que apoyan este fic, y mandar unos saludillos a aquellos que quieran. Por eso podrán dejarme sus preguntas (pueden ser tanto personales como de mis historias) y comentarios, en el siguiente capitulo, al terminar claro está, los contestare nwn**

 **Las preguntas de siempre**

 **-escojan pareja para el siguiente capitulo**

 **-lemmon o no lemmon**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Estoy listo para que me hagas sentir bien!~ - Gritó Anju al compás echándose en la cama boca abajo, este se encontraba únicamente con una toalla blanca alrededor de cintura.

La habitación se encontraba casi totalmente a oscuras de no ser por la pequeña lámpara que radiaba una tenue luz, encontrada en una mesita junto de la cama.

-Bien, ya verás lo que puedo hacer – susurró seductor. Se posiciono encima del menor, sentándose prácticamente entre sus piernas y sus glúteos, mientras se apoyaba de su piernas para no poner todo su peso en el cuerpo de su pareja. Tomó una de las dos botella que se encontraban en la mesa junto a la lámpara, derramó un poco en sus manos y lentamente lo esparció en la espalda de Anju.

Eren, después de terminar de colocar el aceite, comenzó a mover sus manos en la espalda del menor, usaba la yema de sus dedos y pasaba por los costados de la espalda con cuidado, evitando tocar la columna vertebral, y sin aplicar tanta presión.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y gentiles, haciendo figuras imaginarias con el aceite esencial de limón en el cuerpo de Anju. Bajaba hasta llegar casi a sus glúteos, sacando leves risillas en el menor.

-Eren-kun~ ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno en esto? – preguntó el menor quien en su interior se retorcía de placer, pues todos los movimientos de su pareja lo hacían sentir bien y relajado.

-Desde hoy. Además debes agradecerme, estoy utilizando el más refinado aceite de limón

-Y ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que aparta las malas vibras. A partir de hoy serás alguien nuevo – el menor sólo atinó a reír.

Siguieron un tiempo más con las estimulaciones, siguiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez sin cansar al menor. Agregando un nuevo movimiento, Eren subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Anju, para hacer más eficientes su masaje en aquella zona se inclinó un poco quedando así con rostro cerca del nuca de este.

Eren soltó una risilla y beso aquella zona, sorprendiendo al menor bajo de él quien prefirió no decir nada.

Por la posición en la que se encontraba el mayor, aún con sus besos en la nuca de su pareja, sus manos descendieron por los costados de este, levantando a ambos levemente Eren aferro sus brazos en el torso del menor.

-¿Ya tan rápido? Y yo que quería seguir disfrutando del masaje – hizo un mohín, a lo que Eren decidió por morder ya su cuello.

-Hey tranquilo, simplemente pasaré a hacer otro tipo de masaje… pero, necesito que te quites eso

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Ambos sonrieron con picardía

Eren separándose del cuerpo del menor tomó la segunda botella de la mesita y colocó su contenido en su mano izquierda, alzó levemente a Anju sin moverlo de su posición actual, deshizo el nudo de la toalla, pero antes de retirarla por completo, posó su mano izquierda en el miembro del menor, comenzando con una nueva forma de estimulación.

Anju comenzaba a sentirse en las nubes, su excitación se hacía notar y no solo en su erección, sino también en su voz mediante los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba sin una pizca de vergüenza en él. El simple hecho de que su novio lo masturbara con lubricante era ya algo nuevo, pues el lubricante daba una mejor experiencia; y sin contar el sus movimientos lentos pero efectivos lo hacían llegar más allá de la excitación.

-¿Te gusta como se siente?... An-chan – Eren tras solo recibir un gemido por parte del menor, en un movimiento ágil y rápido, volteó a Anju para así quedar frente a frente. Una vez así sus labios se encontraron con los de su pareja y con su lengua dentro de la boca de este lo dominaba sin parar de masturbarlo, ahora un poco más rudo.

-E-Eren… Ah… Maah… Estoy Ah… punto

-¿Hmm? – al escuchar su confesión, Eren usando sus dedos simplemente apretó una zona del glande del menor, dando un leve dolor placentero a este y sin bajar su erección, aunque con esto evitó que el menor terminara. -Aun no debes terminar… todavía no conoces el verdadero placer – Volviendo a colocar lubricante, ahora solo en su dedo medio, dirigió su mano a la entrada del ano de Anju. Lentamente lo introdujo al compás de brindarle besos en su cuello. En su camino movía levemente su dedo, aparentemente como si buscara algo… hasta que lo halló, pues sintió un ligero punto, como si se tratase de una almendra.

-¡E-Eren! ¿Qué…? ¡Ahh!

El mayor estimulaba aquel pequeño punto cuidadosamente, pues un movimiento brusco terminaría lastimando demasiado al menor. Pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba estimulando? Pues bien, ese era el punto P. Aquella pequeña zona en el hombre capaz de causar inclusive un multi-orgasmo, una zona tan sensible que de ser mal tratada puede llegar a un dolor extremo, pues esta zona no es más que la misma próstata.

Continuo su estimulación tras los gemidos de Anju, quien arqueaba su espalda en señal de la gran ola de placer que sentía en ese preciso momento. Esto sirvió de paso para lubricar todo el lugar donde pronto habría penetración. Y nuevamente sin dejar al pobre Anju eyacular, Eren paró su estimulación para comenzar a quitarse sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

-An-chan~ ¿Qué te parece si me colocas el condón tú? – todos sabemos de que forma quería que lo hiciera. Así que Anju con u sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomo aquel pequeño sobre y lo abrió, tomó la punta de este y la enrolló para no dejar entrar aire en este; la punta de este la colocó en sus labios sin hacer contacto con sus dientes, recostó al mayor para quedar frente a su miembro y erecto, y así lo introdujo aparentemente en su boca hasta donde pudo llegar, terminando de colocar el condón con sus manos. – perfecto…

-Espera un poco tigre – Anju se separó de Eren y con un ligero movimiento se posicionó sobre él quien aún se encontraba sentado en la cama. - No dejaré que sigas llevando el control esta noche… - Con su mano tomó el miembro de Eren y lo llevo hasta su entrada. Lo introdujo lentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba sus ojos, así hasta que el miembro de su pareja quedase totalmente dentro de él.

Anju ésta vez hizo recostar por completo al mayor, ahora siendo él quien controlara todos los movimientos para placer en ambos. Y como si de una cabalgata se tratase, Anju "montaba" a Eren en embestidas poco bruscas pero rápidas. El ambiente se acaloraba tras los gemidos y movimientos de ambos siendo uno solo, no les importaba todo el escándalo que hacían… solo importaban ellos.

-Agh Anju ¡Dios! Ahh – Gemía Eren tomando los glúteos del menor entre sus manos.

-Eren, Eren ¡Ahh! V-voy a…

Anju estaba por tercera ven en la noche llegando al clímax, así que para dar fin a sus ansias se masturbó a sí mismo, eyaculando sobre el torso de Eren. Este al ver a su pareja tan excitado aumento su deseo, así que ahora él daba aún en su misma posición embestidas más fuertes, llegando finalmente al orgasmo junto a Anju.

El menor se desplomó en la cama una vez de que todo se calmara y que Eren se limpiara su torso. Ambos ya recostados en la cama.

-Eren… vaya que eres una bestia en la cama – dijo en burla Anju – Aunque sigo pensando que quieres algo más…

-Dios Anju, te comportas como mis ex novias

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con esas…! No puedo creer como es que ellas te soportaban – con un mohín esto último lo susurro de forma poco audible, pero aún así Eren llegó a escuchar.

-¿Tú no me soportas?... vaya, entonces ¿por qué no terminas conmigo? – A pesar de ser unas palabras graves, su tono de voz era juguetón

-S-sabes que no es tan fácil… si no ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho

-¿Y qué te lo impide?... oh déjame adivinar. Por que si lo haces el grupo de A-rise se disolvería, o quizás por que ya no tendrías quien te lleve a cenar cada mes… o tal vez un sentimiento, una palabra, cuatro letras…

-¡No es eso último!... N-no

-…Bien – Eren se levantó de la cama. El llevaba ya puestos su bóxer, así que nada más se colocó un pants y una camisa de por ahí y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A-a dónde vas? – preguntó preocupado.

-No tiene caso que siga aquí… no me soportas ni me amas, así que nos vemos

-H-hey… ¡Mou! Sabes que te… te a-amo

-¿Qué?

-te amo

-¿Eh?

-Estúpido sordo ¡Te amo! – Gritó sonrojado. Eren sólo rió tras lograr su cometido, así que volvió junto de Anju y lo abraso tiernamente.

-Creo que te odio – volvió con su mohín

-Del odio viene el amor ¿no?

.

-¡ERICCHI! – Gritó en el oído al ruso, este se encontraba recién entrando a la escuela.

-Cielos Nozomi, vas a reventarme el timpan…

-Estoy embarazado…

-No me interrumpas… espera ¿Qué?

-Vamos a ser papás – Nozomi abrazó por el cuello a su novio con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? – seguía incrédulo, pues realmente… era algo imposible.

-Sii~ lo lamento pero deberás prestarme más atención… y por cierto los síntomas ya los estoy sintiendo, así que por favor consigue todo esto para mi – le paso una lista con un sinfín de comidas en él.

-Nozomi por favor, no estas embarazado, eso es imposible, así que no voy a conseguirte todas estas cosas – y siguió con su camino

-Pero Ericchi… aquí esta la prueba de embarazo – Nozomi le brindó un pequeño aparatito que marcaba en positivo.

-…¿Qué rayos…?

 _~Flash Back~_

-Ericchi~ hay que ir por un parfait – Nozomi habló animado después de que terminarán sus labores en el consejo estudiantil.

-L-lo siento Nozomi… hoy debo ir con unos amigos para estudiar

Al siguiente día

-Ericchi~ pienso ir a comprar ciertas cosas a Akihabara, ¿me acompañas?

-Nozomi… hoy debo terminar un proyecto con mis amigos, tendrá que ser otro día

Y al otro día

-E-ri-cchi~ quiero hacerlo~

-P-perdón Nozomi… pero debo…

-Si, si, ir a no se qué a hacer no se que con mis amigos

Y así por… dos semanas

 _~Fin Flash Back~_

-…Entonces… ¿vas a tener un hijo? – decía agraciado el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo quien se encontraba comprando todo lo que Nozomi le había pedido.

-Así es Maki, me mostró incluso una prueba de embarazo así que… le creeré

-Vaya, en ese caso Nico-kun y yo acabamos de casarnos y vivimos en una cabaña a la orilla de la playa con tres niñas jugando alrededor de nosotros – dijo sarcásticamente

-Maki por favor, guárdate tus fantasías

-Pff… Cómo sea.

.

-Nozomi… creo que se les esta saliendo el tema del embarazo de control… - Nico hablaba con su amigo, viendo como este se colocaba una faja con un bulto para aparentar su vientre como si en realidad estuviese embarazado.

-Mira e lado bueno Nicocchi, Ericchi me ha prestado mucha atención

-¿¡Se lo creyó!?

.

-Ericchi, ¡Ericchi! EL BEBÉ VA NACER – Nozomi trataba de calmarse, tenía fuertes contracciones y sentía como si algo se acercará y quiera salir de ahí.

Ya llevaban "9 meses" así que si… era hora.

-Nozomi… vamos se valiente, puja, ¡Puja!

-Ericchi… ¡AAAAAAAAH!

-NOZOMI, ¡ES UNA NIÑA!

Nozomi despertaba en silencio, sudado y con su cara completamente extraña. Todo fue un sueño… que bien

O… quizás no.

.

-Hanayo… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Maki preguntó preocupado. Su amigo caminaba lento, con una expresión de arto dolor y aparentemente parecía adolorido por parte de sus piernas… o algo más arriba de ellas pero más debajo de su espalda.

-S-si, solo… de camino a la escuela tropecé y caí sentado… solo eso – el menor explicaba sonrojado… pero, ¿por qué?

-Nyaaa, Kayocchin~ - de la nada llegó Rin y como de costumbre abrazó a Hanayo, pero algo había cambiado… esta vez era más ¿meloso?

Al pelirrojo no le sorprendía que estos dos ya fuesen pareja, pero daban otro tipo de impresión. Esta pareja se conocía por "inocente"… pero ahora parecía no serlo.

Detective Maki/ ON

-Ustedes… - señaló el pelirrojo a ambos, sorprendiéndolos en el instante - debo hacerle una pregunta señor ArchiTacos – "no puedo creer que este diciendo esto" - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?

\- 15 años – contestó Rin… Hanayo simplemente no entendía.

\- ¿Y mi novio es?

\- Nico

\- ¿Y el suyo?

-Hanayo … espera, dijiste novio… Hanayo es mi… amigo…

-¡Bastardo! – dijo Hanayo

-Bueno ya, solo quería saber si finalmente eran pareja. Sabía que caerían ante eso – Detective Maki/ OFF

Gay o Europeo~

.

-Umi

-…

\- Umi, oye, hey, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, hey, Umi, Umi oye, oye, hey, UMI

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Hola, ¿tienes pan?

Y así Honoka murió… pero revivió al tercer día.

-Si me buscas tu a mí me podrás encontrar~ - cantaba Kotori, la práctica había acabado y todos se encontraban cambiándose sus ropas, aunque ahora solo quedaban él y Honoka

-Yo te espero, aquí, este es mi lugar~ - continuó cantando, casi rapeando, su amigo

-Contarlo es de maricas

-yo solo te imitaba…

-Ay no me descubrieron ¡Fuera de aquí!

.

-Hola Yukiho

-Oh Arisa-chan, ¿sucede algo? No es normal que vengas, pasa

-No, solo quería pasar a saludarte. Mi hermano esta por allá así que no hay ningún problem…

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que salías con mi hermanita!? – Eri interrumpía la conversación de estos dos un poco histérico.

-Creí que ella te había dicho…

-No, no lo hizo. ESCUCHA Kousaka, si veo que la haces llorar, la lastimas, o la violas, CRÉEME QUE NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD – demandó

-Onii-chan, cálmate eso no pasará.

-Si, ¡no amenaces a mi hermanito!

-Honoka… ¿Qué haces así?

El mayor de los Kousaka salió con una malla en su pelo y solo con un delantal… sin ropa

-… pervertido

 **Continuará… o tal vez no… o tal vez si… no sé equiz de**

 **Jaja nah, es broma :v**

 **Yo los quiero tanto que me puse a investigar sobre el cuerpo masculino y zonas… ya saben ewe todo para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo mejor n-n . TODO LO último después del EreAnju realmente fue totalmente random, me quede sin ideas así que quise poner un poco de humor xD**

 **Pero es hora de que decidan que pasará ewe**

 **Lemmon**

 **No lemmon**

 **¿pareja?**

 **Drama**

 **Humor**

 **Escojan lo que quieran, lo más votado será para el siguiente capítulo**

 **Es hora de contesta sus comentarios nwn:**

 **Y07:** El Lemmon en esceso es malo mi shavo. La idea del GenderBender fue más bien una fantasía xD, yo usualmente me hacia la pregunta de ¿Cómo serían si mis monas chinas fueran hombres? Y mejor aún ¡que fueran gays! Además que siempre veía uno que otro fanArt de "ellos" y simplemente me encantaron de esa forma

Saludos!

 **Nicocchi17:** jaja todos amamos el RinPana, trate de hacerlo lo más tierno que pudiera y creo que si lo fue nwn. Pana es un loquillo :v. Quizás Kotori solo le gusta que Umi lo trate así… o tal vez es masoquista… o ambos v;

Saludos!

 **Alice Lobo Luna:** awww :3 muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y esperar con tantas ansias sus actualizaciones, por cierto perdón por tardar ;). Por usted seguiré así :D

Saludos!

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel:** Ustedes son quienes piden todo eso xD. Yo esperaba que me dijeran "ya parale con el Lemmon, somos criaturas buenas" okno xD

Saludos!

 **Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki** : seguramente te gustan los tsunderes por tsundere verdad tsundere? :v gracias por seguir mi fic, aunque tenga que recordarte que debes comentar ;v

Salu2!

 **Guest (¿ :** seguidor-kun gracias por seguir mi fic. Usted es muy indecente xD pero bueno, lo dice quien escribió tales cosas no? Pero en fin, no me arrepiento ewe

Saludos!

 **Graciaaaaas en serio por sus comentarios, y ya saben, si tienen dudas no duden en comentarlas, sin falta las contestare en la siguiente actualización**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Ah… Maki… p-para… Ahh e-espera…Ma…ki… ¡Detente! – Nico empujaba de sí mismo al pelirrojo. Ambos se encontraban en los baños en una situación realmente incómoda, o más bien, comprometedora.

Maki besaba sin compasión al mayor al compás de sus manos bajando por su torso, de vez en cuando sus manos se posaban en el trasero de este, alertando a Nico.

-Vamos Nico, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Maki se aventuró a devorar el cuello de su novio, aun sabiendo que este podría enojarse. La vida es un riesgo ¿no?

-La primera es… ah ¡oye!... estamos en la escuela y ni siquiera estamos en uno de los cubículos, segunda, estas siendo muy rudo… Ah ¡MAKI! – El menor mordió con fuerza el hombro de Nico, sus manos ya rozaban su entrepierna. Nico odiaba decirlo, pero, necesitaban detenerse.

Sorprendiéndolos y sacándolos de aquella burbuja erótica, una figura alta y de cabellera morada los veía sorprendido, aunque sus ojos poco después mostraban picardía.

-Oh, Maki-kun, Nicocchi, ¿Cómo están? – Dijo Nozomi acercándose a un urinario, se bajó la cremallera e hizo lo suyo.

-¡N-N-N-N-Nozomi! – Nico apartó bruscamente al pelirrojo. Este se quedó en shock por un rato sin apartar la mirada del mayor frente a él.

-Nicocchi por favor no me mires así, me incomodas – seguía Nozomi con su mirada tranquila… sí claro. Al término de sus necesidades acomodo su pantalón, subió su cremallera y se colocó en frente de Nico y Maki, pues ahí estaban los grifos. Se dedicó a lavar sus manos y antes de secarlas las sacudió, aventado el agua restante en la cara de Nico.

-Nozomi…

-No me tengan miedo, chicos. Oh, Nicocchi las clases van a empezar, hay que irnos – Nico sonrojado salió junto a el peli morado. Estaba preparado mentalmente para una tarde llena de burlas… más bien, unos meses llenos de ellas.

-E-espera Nico-kun – Maki tomó su brazo antes de que este saliera por completo. – E-esta noche te espero en la salida… - Nico lo miró un poco para después seguir en lo que hacía.

.

-Maki-kun parece estresado hoy nya~ - Rin miraba con detenimiento a su amigo ya las clases comenzadas. Este solo tenía cara furiosa, pero no como la que siempre tenía, esta vez parecía no estar cómodo y refunfuñaba cosas que nadie entendía.

Después de que las clases acabaran, antes que todos se retiraran.

-Maki-kun, hoy no habrá entrenamiento – dijo Hanayo mientras caminaba… ¿con dificultad?

-Si gracias por el dato – cortante habló guardando sus cosas.

-Maki-kun… ¿te sientes bien? Has estado muy…

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Es sólo… Nico

-¿Nico?

-Si… Ustedes ya saben que él y yo… bueno, cómo sea. Últimamente lo veo distante, y cuando intento… ¡ya saben! O nos interrumpen o… él se aleja.

-No creo que Nico-kun lo haga por algo malo Nya~ - ahora era Rin quien se acercaba.

-Ojala… Tengo que ir a verlo, nos vemos mañana.

-Bye, bye~

Ya en las puertas principales de Otonoki, Maki se encontraba mirando su teléfono mientras esperaba a Nico.

-Oh… usted es… Nishikino-senpai ¿Verdad? – una chica de estatura pequeña se acercaba tímidamente a Maki.

-¿Qué? Ah, Sí, ¿por qué?

\- B-bueno… lo que sucede es… tenía tiempo que lo veía desde lo lejos y y-yo me preguntaba si…

-… ¿sí? – a pesar de tener idea de lo que diría, desde que Maki salía con Nico, este aprendió a escuchar más a las personas y ser ya menos frío.

-¿Si te gustaría acompañarme a un café cerca de aquí? - la chica nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos. Maki solo soltó un suspiro.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero yo ya tengo pareja y por lo tanto hoy estoy ocupado

-O-oh vaya, debí imaginarlo… B-bueno… a-adiós – la chica de forma triste caminaba por la salida.

-Maki, Maki, Maki, que malo eres – un peli negro se recargaba en su hombro con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Ah? Qué dices, no tiene sentido

-Pobre chica… debió sufrir una verdadera explosión en su pequeño corazón al escuchar "Lo siento pero soy gay y tengo un súper novio que no dejaré por nada en esta vida~" – dijo Nico fingiendo su voz de forma grave y ridícula, fingiendo ser Maki.

-N-no lo digas así, tú también lo eres

-Y orgullosamente lo grito al mundo. Y… ¿A dónde piensas ir hoy?

-¿A dónde más? Vamos a mi casa – dijo emprendiendo su camino seguido del mayor.

-¿Eh? Tus padres aún no vuelven

-Claro que no, y quien sabe hasta cuándo regresen. – expresó con molestia. Últimamente sus padres no regresaban a casa por períodos realmente largos, cosa que de vez en cuando preocupaba al menor. Nico notó lo que este sentía, y tratando de alivianar el ambiente, se motivó a caminar hacia otro rumbo, lo cual hizo que Maki lo siguiera con duda.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor me acompañas mi casa? Tiene tiempo que no vas y mis hermanos te extrañan mucho~

-Ahh – suspiró – Si no hay nada mejor que hacer… - así ambos tomaron camino a la casa del mayor.

.

-¡Ko-to-ri~ -kun! – Un peli naranjo saltaba sobre su amigo, este solo se sorprendió tras el brusco salto de su amigo en él.

-Honoka-kun, no me espantes así, mou. – Kotori con un mohín miro a su amigo.

-Nee, nee. ¿Qué tal las cosas con jeje… Umi-kun?

-¿Ehh? Ahh… eso… - hablo nervioso, esta pregunta lo tomó tanto de sorpresa, pues lo hacía recordar aquella noche loca entre él y el peli azul. – Maa… todo va bien, si, si… ¿Q-qué tal Tsubasa-kun y tú?

-Pues ya sabes cómo es él, eso hace nuestra relación un poco más divertida~ - dijo animado.

-Me alegro por ti, Honoka-kun

-Hola chicos, ¿planean hacer algo hoy? – y como si hubiese sido invocado Umi apareció de la nada con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

-No Umi-kun, pero si tienes planes… - el peli grisáceo insinuó con una sonrisa "tímida".

-¿Uh? Pues en realidad no tengo nada en mente

-¡Oh! Deberíamos ir al centro de juegos – ahora era el peli naranjo quien se animaba a hablar, arruinando la atmósfera romántica que Kotori deseaba crear.

-Honoka…

-Bueno, si no quieren no. Los dejaré en su burbuja de miel y hojuelas ¡Malditos traidores! – y así el lider del grupo huyó, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos que trataron de ir por él.

.

-¡Maki! Ah… P-por dios… Mis… hermanos están en el otro cuarto… Ahh P-para… gh…

-Nico… - Maki bruscamente se separó del mayor aun mirándolo con lascivia mientras se mordía el labio inferior. – C-cambiemos de posición

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Q-quieres decir…? – Vaya, vaya.

Nico sorprendido poso sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo quien aún lo apresaba en la pared, pues qué declaración le acababa de dar y sin motivo alguno… es cierto ¿Po qué de repente pedía eso?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir… estúpido.

-P-p-pero ¿¡Por qué tan de repente!?

-B-bueno… N-no crees que así podamos… eh… e-evolucionar n-nuestra relación…. – dando una expresión totalmente tierna a los ojos de Nico, Maki hablaba completamente sonrojado hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Maki… tú… ¿estás seguro?

-U…unh. – el pelirrojo solo asintió.

.

-¡Ericchi~! Tengo nueva información para molestar a nuestro querido Nicocchi~ -

-Nozomi… deberías dejarlo en paz

-Es mi deber como su mejor amigo – se defendió – Al parecer él y Maki-chan andan de necesitados jeje~

-Nozomi… tú también andas así

-Sí pero yo ¡no soy tan obvio!, Ericchi porque me odias tanto – con falsas lagrimas el peli morado se hizo la víctima, pues sabía que su rubio no se controlaría ante eso.

-Esta vez no caeré en eso. – Serio afirmo, causándole un escalofrió al menor.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preocupado preguntó.

-Ahh – suspiró. – No es nada, solo estoy un poco… estresado. Perdón – con una timida sonrisa miro al chico frente de él, quien comprendió claramente por lo que pasaba el ruso al ser el presidente del consejo. Él también estaba estresado ligeramente, pues su trabajo de vicepresidente también lo dejaba agotado, pero no al grado del pobre rubio.

-Está bien, te perdono – dándole una amplia sonrisa dijo – Sin que malinterpretes mis palabras, hay que ir por un parfait~

-Vaya, ¿seguro no tienes otras intenciones? – bromeó

-Nop~

-Está bien, solo acabo esto… y… ¡listo! – dijo animado y con un enorme brillo en sus ojos, sacándole una sonrisa inconsciente y boba al menor en el momento de verlo así.

.

-Kayochin~

-…

-Kayochiiin~

-…

-¡Kayochin!

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿Qué pasa Rin-kun? – desconcertado habló.

-¿En qué piensas? Estas muy distraído

-Nada en especial… solo, pensaba en lo que sentía Maki-kun. Siento exageró un poco ¿no?

-Hmm, viniendo de alguien que carece de cariño amoroso supongo que es normal Nya – dijo Rin pensándolo un poco.

-Es cierto… Hey por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa Nya~ - despreocupado y sin notar el creciente sonrojo de su amigo siguió su camino.

-Y-y ¿P-por qué?

-Mi mamá hizo para nosotros un montón de ramen y arroz Nya… ah, se supone que… era sorpresa… - con una sonrisa de shock el pobre chico gatuno dejo de caminar. Hanayo simplemente rió ante su expresión, ya más tranquilo.

-Bien, Rin-kun. Vayamos~

.

-N-Nico… - El pelirrojo suspiraba con palabras el nombre de su amante, quien en ese momento se encontraba arriba del mismo besando con devoción su cuello y posando sus manos por los rincones más escondidos de su cuerpo.

Ambos se encontraban semidesnudos, pues solo traían su camisa desabrochada que mostraba solo parte del torax de cada uno, y sus bóxer que dé en poco dejaban notar el bulto que se hacia dentro de ellos crecer más.

-¿Quién diría que Maki desearía tanto estar así? – comentó en burla el peli negro, logrando así su cometido al escuchar el gruñido de su acompañante.

-¡C-callate! N-no es la gran cosa…

-Hmm – Brindándole una sonrisa traviesa, el mayor ahora colocó una de sus manos en el miembro del menor, al igual que mordió con ferocidad el cuello del mismo. Esto causo en el pianista un espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo tras la repentina combinación entre el dolor y el ligero placer del rose con su miembro; por lo tanto, su gemido no se hizo esperar.

Con ganas de seguir escuchando más de ese sonido propio del pelirrojo, Nico siguió con ligeras mordidas en su cuello mientras proseguía a bajar la prenda que desde ahora se hacía estorbosa, incluyendo la propia de él. Ya expuestos ambos miembros, Nico tomó el suyo y lo posó con el de Maki haciendo fricción entre estos. Ahora sus labios se apoderaban de otros ajenos, sin intenciones de soltarlos, mientras ahora sus caderas apegadas se movían al compás de la otra en un vaivén de solo y puro placer.

-Nico… Agh… N-no…

-¿No querías esto? Maki-kun~

-No… no es… ah… eso – con una mirada apenada bajo su mirada, causando el click que Nico necesitaba para aventurarse a más.

Desde hace ya un rato que habían comenzado, la actitud de Nico tuvo un cambio repentino y totalmente diferente al de su actitud normal y de cada día, ahora podría incluso compararse con la de Eri o Umi en sus momentos, pues ahora era totalmente dominante. Y ni hablar del pequeño Maki, quien rápidamente cedió ante las caricias de Nico… Aunque desde un principio él sabía que terminaría así.

Los movimientos de ambos, especialmente del mayor, ahora eran desesperados y bruscos, Incluso Nico con su propia mano comenzaba a masturbar tanto a Maki como a sí mismo. Sin esperar más tomó a Maki de las piernas, lo alzo levemente hasta llegar al punto de "doblarlo" , quedando sus piernas arriba de su cabeza propia.

-¡N-Nico! ¿Q-q-qué rayos estas hac…? – No pudo terminar, pues el mayor teniéndolo expuesto en su gran totalidad lamió la entrada del ano del menor y con su otra mano lo masturbaba.

Las lamidas de Nico eran tan satisfactorias para el menor, pues no solo se conformaba con lamer la entrada del ano, sino que también alargaba tales movimientos con su lengua hasta pasar por sus testículos hasta incluso llegar al pene, así de ida y vuelta. El pelirrojo cada vez se volvía más loco.

-Nico… ¡Nico!... Agh… N-no puedo… No puedo más… - gemía sin control.

-Espera… aun no es tiempo para eso – Liberó a Maki de su posición, dejándolo así descansar y recuperar su respiración. De la bolsa en el saco del pelirrojo saco la pequeña envoltura plateada

-N-No sé qué hace eso ahí… ¡Lo juro! – se excusó Maki con una cara apenada, un dulce para los ojos del peli negro quien solo dejo salir una risilla.

-Eso no importa ahora… ¿Listo?

-S-supongo

Nuevamente Nico levantó las piernas del pelirrojo, solo que esta vez en una menor altura, solo para poder posicionarse bien para poder entrar. Sin dejar de ver esos ojos amatistas que se cerraban con intensidad debido a la desesperación, miedo y curiosidad que el momento implicaba, el mayor dio un ligero empujón mientras la punta de su miembro que palpitaba de placer entraba lentamente.

Maki soportaba el dolor mordiéndose el puño, pues no era algo ligero a pesar de que el miembro de Nico fuese considerado "pequeño", Aunque debía admitir el hecho de que lo estaba disfrutando a su máximo esplendor.

Por su parte Nico no esperaba el momento para poder aumentar sus embestidas de la excitación que tenía tan solo de ver a Maki en tal condición. Por ello termino de penetrar por completo al menor bajo de él, sacando de este un gemido ahogado por la brusquedad del último empujón; Ahora si, después de un instante comenzó a embestir levemente, comenzando a gemir ambos por su parte sin importarles ya nada.

Comenzó lento, continuó rápido y ahora desesperado, realmente se sentía bastante bien y diferente a la última vez que lo hicieron debido a las posiciones.

-Maki… ¡Maki! Ahh – Con forme pasaba el tiempo, Nico aumentaba sus embestidas desesperadas y feroces

-…N…Nico… Agh… Ahh

Maki comenzaba a masturbarse tras el constante palpitar de su miembro y la excitación al sentir a Nico dentro del él. Faltaba ya poco.

-Nico… Nico… No puedo más… Me… Agh… ¡Me corro!

-¡Maki!

Ambos con un pesar en sus cuerpos terminaron, depositando su semen en el cuerpo del otro.

 **Continuará…**

 **EEPPA! Me extrañaron? XDxdXDxxDD**

 **Disculpen en serio la demora, la escuela anda feroz ;-;**

 **Peeeero en fin, aquí les traje una de las actualizaciones. Ya saben que si quieren algo en especial pueden pedirlo uwu**

 **Grecias a todos por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**

 **Pd: se viene lo shido en Black passion xDdxDXdxd**


End file.
